Confusion
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Manic has moved to a new school with his brother Shadow. He manages to make some new friends, but begins to question his sexuality when he grows close to a certain blue hedgehog. Sonic and Manic ARE NOT related in this story. It begins with romance and comedy but turns to hurt/comfort in later chapters. ManicXSonic, yaoi.
1. The New Kids

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters here, they all belong to Sega)

Chapter 1: The New Kids

There we were. Disoriented in middle of the school cafeteria looking like idiots. We both knew no one was looking at us, but it felt like someone was. I looked down at my tray and looked at my chicken teriyaki and piece of bread. It made my stomach grumble. "So where do we sit, smart guy? It was your big idea to eat in here, so now get us a place to sit!" Said my brother standing next to me. "Shut up, Shadow"

I spotted a table at the corner of the cafeteria with some free seats on it. I smirked in victory as I began to walk towards it. Soon enough, I felt my brother waking behind me. I looked down at other students as I phased their tables and saw that they were starting at me. I guess its not so hard to bring attention when you have both your ears pierced, you're wearing only black clothes, black backpack, spiked bracelets and have your hair spiked up. My brother, on the other hand, was wearing khaki shorts with multiple pockets and a white collar shirt with a red backpack.

When we finally got to the table, the first thing Shadow did was sit his butt down on one of the free seats. The people at that table were having a conversation, but stopped when Shadow sat down and turned to look at him. "Shadow!" I hissed making him stand up.

"I'm sorry about my brother. We were just wondering if we could sit here" I said loud enough for all of them to hear me. "Oh its okay" said a pink hedgehog with green eyes. "Yeah don't sweat it. You guy's can sit here if you want" said a blue hedgehog sitting at the end of the table closest to me. He had a lovely smi-

Wait, what?

I suddenly began to feel nervous in front of him...a-and all these people too that is. Shadow and I sat down. "So, are you new?" Asked a red echidna with people eyes. "Well yeah" I responded with a nervous chuckle. "Where do you come from?" Asked a purple chameleon quietly. "Well um...Robotropolis" I answered uneasily, rubbing the back of my neck.

Then they all gasped. "Robotropolis! The south?!" Gasped a yellow fox who was wearing glasses. I looked around the table and saw a purple cat, a white bat, a rabbit, and a mongoose gasp along with everyone else who had spoken before.

"What? What if we come from the south? I don't see the problem" said Shadow, finally speaking after five minutes of just sitting there.

"Nothing!" began the mongoose "its just that I always thought people from the south were violent"

"B-b-bullies" added the yellow fox. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to Shadow to see the expression on his face. He smirked and looked at the yellow fox. "Well its not all that black and white, we just beat up someone who is smaller than us"

"Shadow, stop it" I warned glaring at him. "So this is your brother Shadow. What's your name?" Asked the blue hedgehog next to me. I felt nervous, but not as nervous as before. It was probably because I wasn't good at meeting new people. Yeah, that was it. "I'm Manic" I responded with a smile. He smiled back and said "I'm-

"He's Ogjivile Maurice hedgehog" said the red Echidna interrupting the blue hedgehog who's weird name I has already forgotten. "Knuckles! D-don't listen to him, I'm Sonic"

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, well except for teachers" said the yellow fox adjusting his glasses. "I'm Amy, and this is my best friend Blaze" said the plink hedgehog hugging the blushing purple cat. "Mina Mongoose right here!" Said the mongoose waving excitedly. "I'm Espio and that's Rouge" said the chameleon and pointed at a white bat next to the red echidna. Knuckles, I think. "I'm Silver" said a white hedgehog shyly.

"A lot of names to remember" I said with a chuckle. "Knux, Tails, Espio, and Silver. Its time" said the guy with the weird name. They stood up as he said that. "But Sonic-"

"No buts" said Sonic. "Manic you and your brother have to come with us"

"Why do we?" Asked Shadow. "C'mon, Shadow let's not be rude" I said as I followed Sonic and the guys out the cafeteria. "Okay, so if you are going to hang out with us, one of you will have to pass our initiation test" said Knuckles. "And who said we were going to hang out with you?" Growled Shadow. "C'mon, Bro they're just trying to be nice. Besides they're the only people who have talked to us all day" I said to him. "We are?" Asked the yellow fox. I kept in forgetting his name, but his waging tails reminded me of his nickname.

"Plus we really really really want you to hang out with us, Manic. A-and your brother too" said Sonic excitedly getting odd looks from the rest of the guys. I looked at Shadow and he gave me an annoyed look. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed "fine, but you do whatever they want you too"

The white hedgehog looked at me and said "Okay, so for the first challenge will be...um...uh..."

"Hug that alligator girl over there" said Espio pointing at the girl. I nodded and began walking as I began to think about what Shadow had said. Where this guys really being nice, or where they just taking advantage of the new kids? I guess I would have to find out on my own.

I finally reached the green, scaly female a while later and took a deep breath. Then I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Said a very raspy choice. I,looked to my left and saw a huge crocodile with his arms crossed, glaring at me.

I gulped and ran as fast as I ever ran before. Adrenaline ran through my veins as my heartbeat increased massively. My legs would usually tire easily, but now I couldn't even feel them. "You'll pay for this!" Yelled the croc. I passed by many students, pushing some of them out of the way and getting cussed at in the progress.

About a minute later, I reached a tree and climbed it mind absently. I looked at the croc as I hung from a branch and bend my legs when he tried to bite me with his enormous jaws.

Many people began to father around us and it made me feel threatened. I had to act fast before this guy bit me! There had to be a way.

"Come down here and fight like a man!"

I grabbed the chain that hanged from my pants and unhooked it. I jumped on the crocodile's back and held his snout shut with my right hand as I tried the chain around it with my left. After that I got off him and pushed him to the ground. I ran away, but crashed into someone in the progress and fell. I looked up at the guy I had crashed into as I rubbed my forehead. "S-Sonic"

"Manic! You okay?" Asked the blue hedgehog offering his hand. I took it and pulled my body off the ground. I thanked him as I started dusting myself off. "Dude are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "I think so" I responded. I turned around and saw the croc and the chameleon approaching us with smirks on their faces. The crocodile had taken the chain of his snout and had it on his right hand.

Uh-oh

"Vector wants to tell you something" said the purple chameleon. "Thank you, Espio" said Vector. "Look kid I wasn't really gonna bite ya, it was just part of the initiation" he said. "I guess I should apologize" I began, "I just acted out of instinct"

"Its okay" said Vector. I swear I'm sure I won't forget that name after this incident. "We should get going" said Espio. "I'll see you guys after school" he said before walking away with Vector. Knuckles, Tails and the white pothead soon joined us and began to speak all at once.

"One at a time! You'll scare him" said Sonic grabbing my shoulders and squeezing them a little, making me feel an odd sense of warmth in my stomach. Then again it could be the fact that I didn't eat when I had the chance. "I can't believe you did that to Vector!" Said the white hedgehog with a marijuana leaf on his head. Tails looked at me excitedly and wagged his twin tails as he said "Yeah! It was...it was just so!...so"

"Awesome?" Suggested Knuckles. "Yes! Awesome" he agreed excitedly. "Yeah. That was pretty cool" admitted Sonic. "But we're not done with the initiation just yet-"

RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Aaannd that's the bell" said Knuckles. "Tails and I gotta get going, see you two after school for the second part of the initiation" he said. "Bye!" Said Tails waving.

"What's your next class?" Asked Sonic. I took my schedule out of my pocket and looked at my classes. I had German first period, Algebra second, Arts and Animation third, Biology fourth, Physical Education fifth, and English sixth. I secretly hoped that Sonic and I would have at least one class together. Only because he seems like a nice guy, you know. "I've got P.E. next with Mr. Bulldog" I answered. "What a coincidence" Sonic said with a smile. "Me too, let's go. I'll take you to the locker room" he said and began walking.

"Do you have your locker yet?" He asked as we walked side by side, trying to avoid bumping into other people. "Yeah I already got it" I responded loudly. "I have my clothes in my backpack" I responded proudly. "Good"

We walked for about five minutes through a large crowd of loud students. Sonic and I finally reached the boys' locker room. The disgusting smell of sweat and jockstraps filled my nostrils as I walked inside, but tried to ignore it. After all what was I expecting it to smell like, flowers?

I took out my schedule and read the name of my locker and my combination. The problem was that I didn't know where it was at. "Do you know where your locker is at?" Asked Sonic stopping his steps. "No,I don't, but I do know its locker E-66" I responded trying not to look at done of the guys that were getting dressed nearby. "What a coincidence! That's right next to my locker, follow me" he said with a smirk and began walking. I followed him, giving quick glances aground me. I just hoped no one noticed.

We finally got to a group of lockers. A big rectangular one, which stood vertically, and a square one with a lock. They were both labeled E-66. "You put your backpack and your school uniform in the big locker while in class and after class you put your PE clothes in your small locker. You take the lock off you're small locker and use it in which ever one you need" I heard Sonic's voice say. I got dressed and put my backpack and uniform in my big locker and headed out with Sonic.

It turns out Sonic and I also had English together. Sonic told me that we were going to his house for the second initiation test.

We were outside the school waiting for everyone else to get out of class. "So what's the test about?" I asked curiously feeling my tail wag. "Oh you'll see"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

I gritted my teeth as I tried so hard not to moan as a hand caressed my tail. Arousal and pleasure ran through my as the hand kept playing with my tail. I was at Sonic's house, laying on my stomach on his bed. Everyone else was there and was witnessing this.

Sonic's sister, Sonia, had agreed on piercing my tail as the second test. According to Sonic and Blaze she was a 'professional', which I find of because she is a sophomore.

Suddenly, a sharp pain filled my tail as a piece of metal pierced through the flesh. It hurt, but not enough for me to actually want to scream or anything like that. "There" I heard Sonia say, "but just to be safe, don't sit for a couple of hours"

I got up, jumped off the bed, and landed on my feet. "Well, did I pass?" I asked Sonic. He chuckled. "Are you kidding? You didn't even make a sound when you got it pierced!" He exclaimed looking amazed. "Of course you are in" said Tails. "Looks like I'm done here, I'll be in my room" said Sonia before leaving the room. "Okay, so now what?" Asked Shadow looking annoyed with his arms crossed.

"We should celebrate?" Says Rouge not sounding so sure. "Yeah, we should go to the park" suggested Cosmo excitedly. "Y-yeah! Let's go to the park!" Agreed Tails almost too eagerly. "Yeah and I can push Blaze on the swing!" Squeaked Amy. "Please don't" sighed Blaze.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

So all of us walked to the park. I honestly wasn't looking forth to it. In Robotropolis, all the parks were full of graffiti and delinquents. There was no grass and the trees were always dry, sometimes there were drug dealers on the job. and there was always that creepy guy taking pictures of nearby children before their mothers took them home after spotting him in the bushes. Why were these people so excited about going to the park?

"Manic, Maaaaaannniiiic, Earth to Manic" Sonic's voice broke through my thought brusquely. "What?"

"We're here"

This couldn't be possible. This place actually has healthy trees, and grass, and benches that were actually stuck to the ground. There was no graffiti and no delinquents. "Woah, this is so nice and clean" I said randomly. Amy and Blaze had already gone to the swings,.Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on a bench, and Tails was waking around with Cosmo. I looked at Sonic, who was already looking at me, and smiled. "This place is quite nice, I expected something else" I said. "Well, what did you expect?" Sonic asked with curiosity screaming in his eyes. I decided not to ruin the moment and responded "I'll tell you later"

"Where are the crack dealers?"

But of course, if I didn't run the moment somebody had to. Sonic and Espio turned to Shadow and gave him an odd look. "What?" He asked as if didn't know his question was completely inappropriate. "What do you mean what?" Asked Espio in return.

"Why the fuck are looking at me like that?! I just asked a simple question!"

"Shadow please calm down"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I know I'm not a freak!" Shadow yelled bringing people's attention upon us and making a scene. I knew I had to try to calm him down, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. "We never said you were a freak" said Espio looking concerned. "Yeah" agreed Sonic. I looked atthe bench Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on, then at the swings and found them empty. Then I saw Blaze, Amy, Rouge and Knuckles approaching the scene.

"Bro calm down, you're not a freak" I said in a low voice. "Well I'm still a freak, but not as much as you are",returned my bipolar brother. I sighed not really knowing what to do. "You seem stressed out, Shadow" said Amy, who probably learned his name because of how many times I've said it within the last five minutes. "Yeah, maybe you should go home" added Blaze.

I secretly hoped that Shadow would not choose to go home, who knows what chaos he could cause along the way!

"No thank you, I'm calming down" Shadow said with a smirk. I had a bad feeling about that smirk. "This sure reminds me of Jason's party" said my brother.

That bastard.

"Shadow, its getting late and we should probably go home, sorry gu-"

"And remember when you disappeared with Adam in his bedroom? You were so wasted out of your mind-"

"Shadow! You said you wouldn't bring that up ever again! You promised!" I said angrily. Even though I was getting angry, I was slightly embarrassed. I didn't want my new friends knowing about it. He smirked. "Promises were meant to be broken, especially one about your homosexual brother losing his virginity"

"SHUT UP, SHADOW!" I yelled pushing him. I had lost it! Anger pumped through my veins, along with adrenaline. I could feel it flow through my body and controlling my every muscle. And I let it. I let it fill my with its evil, and it made me feel powerful temporarily. Invincible, just for a while.

"Did...did you just push me?! Did YOU just push ME?!" Yelled Shadow pushing me back. "G-guys please, th-there is no need for violence" I heard Tails say, but I was too furious to care. "What are you going do about it?" I asked challenging him. I smirked and threw a punch at his face with all my strength, making his head turn sideways from the impact.

He looked at me and tries to charge towards me, but was stopped by Knuckles and Espio. I figured this was my chance to attack, but was soon stopped by Silver and Sonic.

Shadow broke from Espio's and Knuckles' grip easily, but decided to walk away and go home instead of attacking me. "Don't you dare go home" I heard him say. I had been in this situation before and I knew better to do what Shadow said.

"Great, now where am I going to stay for the night?" I wondered out loud. At that point, Silver and Sonic had already released me from their grip and were by my side. I looked at a nearby bench and decided that that could be my bed for the night.

"You guys should get going, its getting dark" I said breaking the awkward silence that surrounded us. "But what about you? Asked Mina looking concerned. "Don't worry, I'll just sleep over there"I responded pointing a the bench. "You mean you'll sleep here? In the park?" Asked Knuckles with an amused look on his face. I honestly didn't understand why they were so shocked,I meanpeople did that all the time at Robotropolis when they ran away or stuff like that.

"Oh no no no no no, you're stating with me!" said Sonic with a toothy grin as he laid his hand on my shoulder. "Sonic, mom will never allow it!" said Tails. "We'll just get there before she does" Sonic said. "You guys better get going, or everyone's parents will be suspicious" said Sonic.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left a couple of minutes later. That left only Sonic, Tails, and me to discuss this whole staying over thing. "We have fifteen minutes until mom gets home, do you want to stay with us for the night?" Asked Sonic offering my his hand.

"But Soni-"

"Ignore my little brother on this one" he added. I chuckled and took his hand. "As long as I don't get into any more trouble, then that's fine by me"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Long story short: Sonic have me a piggyback ride to his house. There was no car in front of garage, so we knew their parents weren't home yet. He put me down while he took out his keys and opened the door. Tails was behind us with his arms crossed not looking so happy about the situation. And just when I didn't think this situation could get worse, Sonic decided to open the door and carry me bridal style all the way to his room.

"Dude! Th-this is gay! Put me down!" I complained as I tried to break free. We finally got to his room in what seemed an eternity later. "Fine, if you say so" said Sonic, then he threw me on the bed. I sat up and saw both Tails and Sonic laughing uncontrollably. I was pretty sure my face was as red as Knuckles'.

"Kids, I'm home!" Yelled a woman who I assumed was Sonic's mother. "Stay here, my parents will get mad if they know your here" said Sonic in a whisper and was about to leave but I stopped him. "What if I have to go?" I asked. Sonic stood still for a couple of seconds as if he did not understand what I had meant until Tails elbowed him and whispered it to him. "Oh! Of course, here" said Sonic as he made his way into his closer and pulled out a blue bucket. "Why do you have a-?"

"Don't ask"

"Sonic, mom's coming" whispered Tails looking slightly frightened. "Hide under the bed" whispered Sonic. I rushed to the bed and slipped under it as fast as I could. I had expected it to be messy and dirty underneath Sonic's bed since his room was so clean, but it wasn't. There were only a couple of shoe boxes which I could use to hide.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

I had nearly fallen asleep underneath Sonic's bed. I wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. I saw the door open, but I didn't see anyone's shadow. Weird.

"Chao chao!" I heard little Chao very happily. Sonic had never told me he had a Chao, I just wished it didn't find me. Suddenly, I felt something warm being hit against my leg. I looked down and saw the Chao doing something rather inappropriate to my leg. 'Dafuq?'

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Sonic came into his room a couple of minutes later, right after the horny Chao had left. I only recognized him by his shoes. I was about to get out but he sat on the bed, making it difficult for me to make my escape. Then I saw something fall around his ankles. His pants.

"I'm still here you know!" I said angrily getting out of the bed through the opposite side. "Shhh! Keep your voice down!" He hissed as he stood up and pulled his pants up. "I was just gonna change! You think wrong"

"We'll uh...okay then" I responded and began to crawl underneath the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Sonic with a mocking tone of voice. "Going to sleep" I answered simply. "Oh no you're not, not down there our you'll get sick" Sonic said. "Then what do you expect me to do?" I said confused.

He hesitated. "Sleep on my bed" he answered. I was sure he was kidding, but that was weird. Yelling someone of the same gender to sleep on your bed with you was weird. I shook my head and decided to answer quickly to not raise any suspicion. "Nah, I'm good, goodnight"

Sonic got up, turned of the lights, and laid in his bed. "Goodnight, Manic" he answered with a yawn. "Oh and Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He asked sounding half asleep already. "Thank you"

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

So there's the first chapter ^_^ let me know what you think, please


	2. Getting To Know You

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters here, they all belong to Sega)

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

"Shadow, we gotta help that kid!" I said to my brother rapidly. "Why would we-"

"YO SHADOW! HELP US DEAL WITH THIS HOMO!" said a yellow hedgehog, who was holding a red fox by the neck against the lockers. There were about other five kids surrounding the fox, ready to beat him up, just for bring different. Other kids in the hallway either kept their distance and watched, or walked away as if nothing was happening.

I looked at my brother, hoping that he would understand that we had to stand up for that guy. We both knew what it felt like to be different. We couldn't be hypocrites and let that happen. Shadow looked at the bully, then at me, and said "Sorry, Manic" before walking away.

Principal Kokqs jogged over to the scene and asked me "What's the problem?" He asked me between pants. I sort of felt a knot on my throat, but I still forced myself to speak. "There's a guy getting beat up! Do something!"

"Why is he getting beat up?"

"Cause, because he's gay" I responded hesitantly. Mr. Kokqs stayed silent for a second before bursting into laughter. "Oh son, I thought it was something serious!"

"Aren't you going to help-?"

"That son of Satan? No God damn way in hell!" Kokqs responded as he walked away. I looked back at the scene. The poor fox was on the ground curled up in a ball, protecting himself with his tail as all the other guys kicked and punched him. Shadow only stood there and watched.

Apparently, no one was going to help the fox, so it was up to me to do something, even if I didn't really want to, I really liked being able to walk. I began to walk towards them. My legs were shaking, my throat was a knot, my mouth was dry, and I felt as if I was going to vomit. I took a deep breath and forced the words out of my mouth. "H-hey! Leave him alone"

The yellow hedgehog slowly turned around and have me a deadly look on his face. "What did you just say to me?" He growled. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently. "Manic!"  
_

"Manic! Manic wake up!"

I opened my eyelids and realized that it really wasn't the yellow hedgehog shaking me, but a blue one. He had a concerned look on his face instead of a furious one. I looked around me and saw that I was in a bedroom, not the hallway of Robotropolis High. "Huh?"

"Dude, you okay?" Asked Sonic looking very concerned. "Yeah, why do ask?" I replied hesitantly. He shot me a confused look before answering "You were saying weird stuff while you were sleeping"

"What was I saying?" I asked, afraid that anything I said gave my dream away. "Well, your speech was slurred so I couldn't understand anything you said" Sonic responded. "We better get going" he said while helping me up. "Yeah" I said,grabbing my backpack. "Your family is probably awake, I'll just go through the window" I said, making Sonic give me a puzzled look.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

"I didn't think you would actually jump out the window" said Sonic while we were waiting for the bus. "Well I defiantly didn't wanted to get you in trouble" I responded with a smile. "Th-thanks" he added. I checked if the bus was coming and then looked back at him and said "no problem"

The bus stopped in front of us and opened the doors. We walked inside and showed our student passes to the driver. Unfortunately, the bus was full so there was no espace to stand. I pushed my way through people to the middle of the bus, saying "sorry" and "excuse me" as I often do. I didn't look back at Sonic because there was no space for me to turn my head and I was certain he was behind me. Besides I wasn't babysitting him or anything, he could take care of himself.

I found a spot to stand and stood there as I turned my body towards the driver and waited for Sonic to catch up. There was very little space on the pole for both of us to hang on to, so I decided that he could have it. Sonic arrived and automatically hanged on to the pole because the bus began to move. I almost fell, but I grabbed onto the pole out of instinct. But Sonic had his hand there, so that ended up with me having his hand over his. I blushed in embarassment and looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled a little as I apologized.

I put my hand right next to his so I wouldn't fall throughout the ride to school.

The bus got to the ninth stop, the closest one to school, so we got off along with the other 97% of the passengers. Sonic and I began to walk silently and noticed that there was another bus right before the one we had gotten off. That one had probably about five passengers.

"Aw man! You've got to be kidding me!" whined Sonic as he looked at those passengers. I giggled at his childish behavior which caused him to look at me funny. I looked away blushing in embarassment and Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry about it"

"So what music do you like?" I asked in a totally unrelated matter. "Well, all kinds of music, except for jazz and pop" he answered quickly. "I like rock, heavy metal, rap, country, and classical" I said. I felt a little awkward, so I began to look around for something else to look at. I was never sure why, but making eye contact always made me feel awkward when having a conversation, so I didn't do so.

Suddenly, his waging tail caught my eye. Being the pervert I was,I somehow decided that starring wouldn't hurt.

My temperature raised as I stared at what I shouldn't be starring. Heat began to rise to my cheeks and to another certain part of me as I tried my hardest to look away. The sound of a coin dropping made my ears twitch slightly. Sonic stopped and bend over to get the coin.

And then it happened.

My pants felt a thousand times tighter than they had felt in a long time. I took off my backpack and carried it in front of me to cover up my little accident.

I meant huge! Huge, enormous accident.

"Hey Manic, are you okay?" Asked Sonic turning around to face me as he walked backwards. He looked down and asked why I was carrying my rucksack like that, and I awkwardly told him to not worry about it.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

My heart raced as I tried to lose the half robot half ninja zombies. Suddenly, I remembered that I had two katanas and two ak-47's in my backpack. I took out the katanas and ran towards the robot-ninja-zombies as I waved them in all directions. Heads, arms, torsos, legs and feet went flying into all directions. After they were all gone,I kept waking and patrolling the apocalyptic city covered in blood.

I reached a park after walking for a while and leaned against a tree to rest. Then, a blue figure appeared in front of me. He got on his knees and whispered "thank you" multiple times. "Oh it was nothing" I said in satisfaction. He laid his hand on my lap and purred "is there...any way I can repay you?"

I chuckled knowing what he was implying. I winked at him with a smirk on my face. He began unzipping my pants and-

"MANIC!"

"AH! THE WAR OF 1812!" I responded automatically as I sat up on my seat violently. The laughter of my class echoed through the halls as they laughed at, well, me. I was falling asleep in German class and having the best dream ever, until Mr. Hausaufgarben interrupted. He was a very nice man, except that he loved his job way too much and hated it when people interrupted him or didn't part attention in his class. "Sorry Mr. Hausaufgarben" I apologized trying my hardest to pronounce his name correctly. I was new here and I really didn't want him to get a bad impression of me on my second day. I was always super of a teacher's pet. Either that or I just got along with my teacher.

"Mr. Manic I must remind you that you are in German class, not history" said Mr. Hausaufgarben before turning back to the board. The bell rang about five minutes after that happened, but I couldn't get up, for obvious reasons. Everyone left and no one noticed I was still there. Mr. H sat on his desk grading some papers for about five minutes before he noticed I was still sitting on my desk. "Do you need something" he asked in an annoyed tone of choice. I hesitated to answer and tell him the embarrassing truth, but then became fearful that he man and not a woman. "Um...uh...I had an accident"

"Ficken jünge!l" he cussed in German. "Just text a friend to bring you some shorts from your physical education locker" he said frustrated. He looked as of he was going to explode any second now. "Its not that kind of accident" I respond immediately. He takes a couple of seconds to process what I had just said before he bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling or laughing. "I-its not funny!" I said embarrassed in a squeaky voice. My voice sounds squeaky for some reason when I'm embarrassed about something. I'm not sure why, I just know that it has been like that since Freshman year. The bell rings and I look around the classroom wondering why the students for second period had not gotten there yet. A few seconds later I realized that I was late for my next class. Crap.

"Don't worry, I'll write you a pass" he said in a friendlier tone. "Thank you, Mr. Hausaufgarben" I said gratefully. "No problem, but just don't have wet dreams in my classroom anymore" he said with a chuckle. "Y-yes" I whispered ultimately embarrassed. At least this was only between Mr. H and I.

I left class after I had 'cooled down' and went to Algebra class. I went to sit down on my assigned seat while my teacher was giving the lecture. Teachers in this school hated being interrupted while having a lecture, so I decided to wait until he asked for my pass. I took out my notebook and took notes on what was on the board.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

The day passed by amazingly fast. Before I knew it, I was on my way to lunch with the gang. I found Sonic on the line and talked with him while getting my food. "Hey"

"Yo, what's up, Manic?" He asked with a friendly grin on his mug. "So so" I said remembering the incident from second period. "Aw why?" He asked. I want sure if he was being sarcastic out really wanted to know why my day had not gone completely well. "You wouldn't want to know" I said looking away from him. After all, it was his fault I had that accident, and it was my fault for thinking about it. But its not like I did it on purpose, it just happened. Its one of those things that happen for no apparent reason.

There just had to be a reason, through. They say dreams happen because they let us live the weird fantasies we have stored in our subconscious. But I'm not gay or bi as far as I know. I'm probably just going through a phase or my hormones are out of control. Yeah that's it! Hormones! That must be it!

"Just tell me! C'mon I won't judge ya, bro" he said with a huge smile. I looked at him straight in the eye and said firmly "N-o, no"

"Aaww man"

We reached the table were we sat at yesterday. The only ones there were Blaze and Amy, who were whispering about something that made Amy giggle and Blaze's face turn as red as tomato. Sonic and I sat down side by side in front of the girls, which made them stop talking. This made me feel slightly awkward. "Um s-sorry to interrupt, if you want Sonic and I can lea-"

"No no, its okay" Blaze cut in. "Are you sure? Because if it was something important we could go" I said not wanting to stop their conversation if it was something private or urgent. "No no, its nothing important" said Amy before starring to eat her salad. "Yeah, nothing important" Blaze mumbled with a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice. I wanted to know what was going on, but figured it would be rude to ask Blaze right in front of Sonic and Amy, not to mention it was none of my business.

It took me a while to notice that Amy was wearing a cheerleaders outfit in the colors of our school logo. "I didn't know you were a cheerleader" I said trying to break the awkwardness among us. "Well I am, there's a football game at five" she said with a really bright smile. That made me wonder: how are Amy and Blaze best friends? Blaze was wearing glasses, a collar shirt and skinny Jeans, like yesterday. Amy on the other hand was wearing a skirt yesterday and she is wearing her cheerleader uniform today. Blaze was awfully quiet while Amy was talkative. I know I shouldn't assume things our judge them with just two days if knowing them, but I cannot control everything that runs through my head.

"I wish I could play football" I said sighing sadly. "Aw don't worry, there are a lot of other sports in this school, such as water polo, soccer, basketball, baseball, softball, track, tennis, badminton, wrestling, swimming, volleyball, gymnastics, dancing, cheerleading..."

I couldn't help myself so I buttered pout laughing at the last three 'sports' Amy had mentioned. The three of then looked at me funny, so I said "what?"

"What's so funny?" Asked Amy looking pissed. "Gymnastics and cheerleading are sports just like football and wrestling" said Sonic looking angry. I turned to Blaze. She had a satisfactory smirk on her face as she watched the scene. "I didn't say that!" I said defensively and a little nervous. "No, but you were thinking about it. I'll have you know that gymnastics was invented by the Greeks and used by the Spartans to train for war and by The Asirians to beautify the body. Can football beautify the body? Can soccer help you with flexibility? I think not!"

Woah. I guess I really offended Sonic by laughing a gymnastics. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, dude" I said hoping I didn't just lose the friends I nearly made. "He's in the gymnastics team and gets offended very easily" Blaze said. At that moment I really wanted to say "Thank you captain obvious" but that would have Goren me into even more trouble than I already was in.

"Manic, I think there is a sport that you will really like" Amy's voice piped up. I looked at her and saw her giving Sonic an evil smirk. I didn't like the looks of this. "Meet me outside the gymnasium after school"

The bell rang and I got up from my seat to leave the cafeteria when Shadow appeared in front of me. I saw Sonic standing next to me with the corner of my eye and Shadow said "Manic, may I have a word with you...in private?"

I turned my head to look at Sonic. He looked at me and nodded in understanding before leaving. I turned my attention back to Shadow and waited for him to speak. He looked at his shoes, then to the right, then to the left and finally rubbed the back of his neck with his right arm. He always did that when he was nervous. "I'm sorry for...exploding yesterday" Shadow mumbled as he repeated his nervous actions. "Its okay" I responded almost instantly. I was used to this situation, for it happened often since Shadow was bipolar. I smiled at my brother and he forced a rather creepy smile on his lips. "So you're buying the pizza, right?" I asked with a chuckle. He have me a real smile and answered "like always"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

I leaned against the wall as waited for Amy outside the gym. Most students only had stuff periods, so almost everyone was going home by now. I felt like an idiot just standing there. Where the hell was she?

I checked my watch and it was 3:15, sixth period ended at 2:55. "Hi Manic!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Wow, jumpy, aren't we?"

"Damn it Amy!" I hissed as I held my chest with my right hand while I panted. My heart beat so rapidly I thought it was going to pop out of my ribcage!

She giggled for a while before signaling me to follow her inside the gym. I did so.

I hadn't noticed the way Amy moved her hips side to side along with her tail as she walked.I wondered if she did this on purpose or mind absently. Maybe I was just being a pervert.

Blaze was sitting on the bleachers with a notebook on her lap and a pencil on her right hand. There were about ten girls in cheerleading outfits standing in the middle of the gym looking at me. They ask had smiles on their faces, except for Blaze, who looked uninterested.

"So is this him?" Asked a brown squirrel with pom pom's on her hands. Amy nodded with a diabolical smile on her face and responded "yes, this is the new member of Mobius High cheerleading squad!"


	3. Just Hanging Out

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters here, they all belong to Sega)

Chapter 3: Just Hanging Out

"WHAT?!" I almost yell at the top of my lungs. Almost.

I was bewildered by what Amy had just said to these girls. I honestly don't recall agreeing to this. But I couldn't just make a scene and walk out of there, that wouldn't be right. I had to politely regret their offer, even though it was more like an order than an offer. On the other hand maybe it wouldn't be that bad to go along with it. Being in a team with a bunch of girls doing activities that involves lifting them up and a lot of physical contact doesn't around half bad.

I stand there awkwardly I front of these girls. I actually recognize some of their faces. Rouge is here, Amy is here and Blaze is on bleachers. That's about everyone I knew. "You said you needed a sport, so I got you into the cheerleading squad, isn't that great?" Amy says, interrupting my thoughts in the process. I shrug and continue to think on my decision. "I thought only chicks could be on the cheerleading thing" I respond. "Don't be silly!" the squirrel says with a giggle. "Who said that?" Asks Amy sounding upset. "N-no one, I just assumed-"

"Well, now you know"

People here were really different than people from Robotropolis. The standards and education of society were really different. More friendly and I wouldn't get teased as much. It was now clear to me what my decision was.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Farrell! Farrell! Guess what?" I exclaim happily as I run inside my house. As usual, Farrell and Shadow were arguing about something. Shadow growls as he gets smacked on the back of the head by Farrell. "Oh there you are, Manic" says Farrell as soon as he notices me in the room. "I told you he was okay!" Whines Shadow.

"Where were ya?" asks Farrell in a serious tone of voice. Lying was never the right thing to do, and I don't feel like doing so. Besides, there would be no bad consequence of telling him where I was or what I was doing.

"You're taking too long to answer, don't even think about lying" says Farrell once again. I sigh. Then Shadow says "Spit it out, Manic"

"I'm in the cheerleading team"

I explain to Farrell that I only do it because of all the physical contact I must have with all cheerleaders by lifting them up and ect., which he was okay with. Well of course he was okay with it, its not like I joined the team cause I'm gay or something. Shadow was laughing the whole time until I said "at least I can lift up a girl and look under her skirt without looking too suspicious"

"...I hate you" was his response.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Everyone was there the next day at lunch. "Where were you guys?" I ask curiously, finding it awfully suspicious for everyone to be absent at the same time. "We were at anime club, Espio was absent, and Mina was retaking a test" says Tails. I look at Blaze and Amy and see that they are whispering to each other again. How come those two always whisper, as if they don't want anyone hearing their conversation? Just what were they talking about?

Amy blushes and scotches closer to Blaze, who blushes as well. Then she leans her head on Blaze's shoulder. Could they be...?

No! Of course not! What am I even thinking?

"Manic"

I turn my head and look at Sonic, since he had just called my name. I wait for him to speak. "A-are you doing anything at four?" He asks shyly, which is odd for him. I continue to chew my food as I change my head. Practice ended at three fifty, so I would be free by four. I wonder what he is going to ask. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with Amy, Blaze, and I to the park"

"Of course! No problem!" I reply trying not to sound too excited and fail miserably. At least he doesn't seem to notice. "Cool,meet ya outside the gym"

The bell rang and we went to the boys' locker room. We got dressed and went to the gym for class. We sit on the bleachers side to side as we wait for our PE teacher. The gym was loud cause of everyone taking at the same time. I decide to talk with Sonic to pass time. "So...what are we going to do at the park?" I ask curiously without making eye contact, I was to busy looking at another class. Their teacher was already here and was making them bent down and touch their toes. There are a lot of girls in that class.

"We're gonna play football and Frisbee and have a little picnic" Sonic responds. "So you had this planned, didn't you?" I ask with a knowing smirk and look at him. He blushes and looks away. "Fine, so I did have this planned, but I was sure you would be able to come with us. Amy told me that you will try out for the wrestling team today after school" he says.

Wrestling team? Why would Amy say that? Unless she doesn't want Sonic knowing about me being in her cheerleading squad, but why? Maybe she didn't want to embarrass me. Maybe I shouldn't have joined the team since I'm a male. It is all too confusing for me to figure out at the moment, so I decide to shrug it off and wonder about it later.

Our teacher finally came and got the class started. He reminds the class that we are swimming tomorrow. He must have seen the expression on my face, because he says "I won't down grade you if you don't bring your swimming gear tomorrow, Manic. Just try to get it as soon as possible"

I only nod and watch him walk away and scowl at two boys that are tardy. I look at Sonic and he smiles. "Don't worry, I'll tell you what you need for tomorrow after class" he whispers. The teacher returns and continues the class.

"You'll need goggles if chlorine harms you're eyes, flip flops, quills cap, and shorts...and a swimming shirt if you're uncomfortable with showing your chest" says Sonic on our way to sixth period. I only nod. "Since you have to buy your stuff, I guess you're not coming with us to the park after all" adds Sonic sadly with his ears dropping. "But I am going with you guys, I mean I can get it later" I respond. "Really? Awesome!" He says with a huge smile. I smiled as well, because for the first time I had someone who actually wanted to spend time with me because they actually wanted to, not because they felt forced to. Well, someone who wasn't family.

We get to English class right before the bell rings. Our teacher gives us a really boring lecture on something and tells us to open our textbooks to the second act of the play Romeo and Juliet and read it with a partner. It should be obvious who I chose to be my partner.

An hour passes, the bell rings and I leave for 'wrestling tryouts'. Sonic leaves as well and says he'll meet me outside the gym. I walk into the gym and find the girls chatting, they stop as soon as they see me. "Hey" I say not really knowing what else I could say. "Hey, Manic" says Rouge. "Everyone ready to practice?" Asks Amy. I shyly raise my hand and stay still hoping that she will notice me. "Oh right! I gotta teach you the routine" she says.

Everyone groans and Amy tells them that they can practice while she teaches me the routine. Then she made me do 30 push ups. "Why?" I ask puzzled. "We want to make it look like you were wrestling, and you need some muscle, noodle arms" Amy responds rolling her eyes. I sigh in defeat and get to work. I can hear some of the girls giggling and I can feel their eyes on me. Maybe doing push ups won't be that bad.

We finish, and we leave to meet Sonic. I see a blue blur running around the blacktop. "SONIC!" Amy yells beside me, nearly leaving me deaf. I cover my ear with my hand and try to ignore the pain as I follow Amy and Blaze towards the blue blur.

The blur stops and reveals that it was Sonic who was running. I never knew Sonic could with so fast! Then again I don't know these guys too well, so of course there are things I don't know about them. "Hey guys, what's up? Ready to go?" asked the blue one. "Yeah" responded Amy and Blaze atty the same time. Blaze blushed and looked away.

We talk for a while and go to the park. At the park, Blaze and Amy go off to talk and leave me alone with Sonic. Joy.

Awkwardness fills the air as neither of us finds something interesting to say. I rub the back of my neck with my right hand and say "do you um like want to go sit against that tree?"

"Sure!"

We walk over to the tree and sit against it for a coupe of minutes. If I don't break this stupid silence, there is the change that he'll think I'm a weirdo.

Wait.

Since when do I care what ANYONE thinks of me?

"So...how's your day been?" Sonic asked with a smile. "Good, and you?" I ask, trying to shrug of the puzzlement in me. Usually no one asks 'how are you?' anymore, that's just odd. Sonic hugs his knees and looks into the distance. I should probably continue our small conversation, but there are too many distractions. The strong angel of grass, kids running around, automobiles driving by, and an ice cream truck. I look around and then look back at Sonic. I can tell he is looking at something in particular.

I turn my head towards the direction he is looking and see what he is looking at. There was a middle-aged brown hedgehog and a youngster of the same color passing a football back and forth, laughing and having a good time. It kinda reminded me of those times when Shadow, Farell, and I went to the park and played fútbol, American football, and Frisbee. Of course that was way back before either Shadow and I had hit puberty. Shadow was always better though, he has always been faster than me.

I turn to look at Sonic and see that that smile of his has been replaced with a frown. I feel curious as to why this is, even though this is most likely not any of my business. "You okay?" I ask trying to make my voice sound concerned instead of nosy. He hesitates, but answers "I'll tell ya later"

Just when I'm about to insist stubbornly, when the girls come back. "Hey guys! Ready to play some football?" AsksBlaze in a happy tone of voice, which is weird because she is usually serious and quiet. "Wait aren't we going to eat first?" I ask and regret it a second later. That was sort of rude. Amy chucked and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I um...sorta forgot the basket"

"Oh well we can way later, let's play!" says Sonic. I chuckle and ask "are we going to be passing the football back and forth our play touch-football?" I ask, figuring that we probably don't have any flags to play flag football. "Nope, we're playing tackle" responds Blaze with a cocky grin. This puzzles me a bit, with wait for further explanation from Blaze, maybe there is a way that we can play without the girls getting hurt. Then Blaze says "Don't worry, there will be one guy and one girl in each team, Sonic's in my team!"

"Damn!" Hisses Amy. "Hey! What's with with me?"

"Sorry, th-there's nothing wrong with you"

We took off our backpacks and put them against the tree Sonic and I were sitting against. Blaze took out the football and we got ready. Blaze was the center and Sonic was the quarterback. Amy and I were the runners. Blaze bend down and threw the ball to Sonic before running to their goal. Amy and I ran to Sonic, but he was too fast for her. I was right behind him and jumped to tackle him, but he had already reached the goal.

"One to zero! You can maybe pass it to me next time!" whines Blaze. We get back in position and repeat a couple of times, the only difference being that Sonic was paying the ball to Blaze. "Seven to zero!" says Sonic proudly. I pant as I lay my hands on my knees. I go over to Amy and make sure Blaze and Sonic are far so I can tell her our new plan. "We're never gonna score if we playing like this. We need to be organized"

She nods and I proceed. "You block Blaze, even if she doesn't have the ball, and I'll guard Sonic, got it?" I ask. "Got it" she responds.

We get in position for one more play. Blaze bends over and Sonic lines up behind her. Amy andI line up side by side and wait. "Hike!" says Sonic. Blaze throws the ball to Sonic and he runs with the ball. I don't bother to check on Amy because I'm way too focused on Sonic right now, besides she can take care of herself.

I check the distance between Sonic and the goal as I continue to run after him. It is enough, so I run as fast as I can and throw myself at him. I land right on his back. "Haha! Gotcha!" I cry in victory. I watch in confusion as Sonic's hands leave the ball and clutch the grass. I begin to ask "are you oka-?" but stop myself when I feel his tail wagging wildly. Rubbing against me.

I stand up too shocked and embarrassed about the situation. I shrug it off and mind absently, grab the ball and run to the goal. "That doesn't count!" yells Blaze, who was tackled by Amy. "Yes it does!" I yell. Blaze gets out from under Amy and continues to argue. "That was a dead ball!"

I growl and think of what it would be like to throw the ball at her face to shut her up. I shake my head and try to focus on something else. I have more self control than Shadow does. "Fine, it was a dead ball let's keep playing"

"We should probably get going, it's getting late" Blaze adds. "I'll walk Blaze home!" squeaks Amy happily. They get their backpacks and leave. I get my backpack and Sonic's and walk towards him. That's when I realize that he is still laying in the ground. I lay the backpacks down and walk to him and touch his shoulder with my foot. "Sonic, are you, like, dead or something?" I ask. "Mf ffffmmm" I says. I can't make out what he says so I ask again. He gets up and dusts himself off. "I'm okay" he responds with a small, cute blush on his face. I shrug off the weird feeling I'm getting from that word.

"Where are Amy and Blaze?" He asks as he elf to the ball and picks it up. "They said it was getting late, so they left" I explained. He sighed and stuffed the ball into his rucksack. "Do you want to leave? The sun is bearlygoing down, we can leave until it's dark" says Sonic in a soft tone voice that made me feel warm inside.

Damn it, Manic! Its just hormones and the sunset. That's it, its the sunset! The sunset.

"I don't wanna go home yet" I respond, "let's go sit on that bench over there"

We walk to an empty bench and sit side by side with a somewhat good view of the sunset. "So...do you wanna tell me about earlier, bro?" I ask.

He sighs and tells me that it isn't a good time to ask. "Is there anything I could do to make ya...feel better?" I ask again. I hope he doesn't get annoyed with all my taking. He scotches closer to me, or at least that is what I think he does, and talks in a soft tone. "Do you think we can have a truthful conversation, bro to bro, without you telling anyone else?" He asks with the outside of his arm lightly brushing against mine. "Yes" I respond. "Good"

"So, what did ya want to talk about?"

Sonic hesitates to respond once again. "Let's talk about it later, I'm getting a headache" he said getting up. It was a little confusing that we say down just to stand back up. Maybe I should've just waited for him to tell me what was wrong, and not ask. Either way, I couldn't fix it now, and I was getting tired. Not to mention I had homework to do. "Yeah, and I gotta do homework" I said getting up. He got up as well and put his backpack over his left shoulder. I put my backpack in both if my shoulders and began waking when he did. "Which way are you going?" I ask.

"Which way are YOU going?" he returns. I point to the right and he points to the left. I guess this is where we split. We walk out of the park and into the sidewalk. "Okay then, see you later" I saw with a small wave before turning my back and walking away. "See ya" I hear him say.

Let me know what you think :)

Sorry it is so short :(


	4. Painful Memories part 1

Disclaimer: Characters that are mentioned by name, with the exception of Adam and Bryce belong to Sega.)  
Bryce the chameleon, a black chameleon, will appear in this chapter and he belongs to x-The Devil's Advocate-x. I only borrowed him.

And WARNING this chapter does contain some violent content that some readers might find disturbing our too graphic. You have been warned!

( * * * )

Chapter 4: Painful Memories part 1

The yellow hedgehog slowly turned around and showed a deadly look on his face. "What did you just say to me?" He growled. He grabbed me by the collar of my polo shirt and slammed me against the lockers so hard that my spine cracked. His buddies moved their attention from their old victim, to their new victim: me.

At least he escaped. That was the first and last time I ever saw him.

The yellow hedgehog lifted me away from the lockers and smacked me against them one more time, then fell to the ground. His buddies were laughing and saying hurtful things that I could care less at the moment. Was Shadow even going to help me?

One of them placed his boot on my head and began to press hard against the ground. I used all my strength to lift my head up, just to see.

I managed to lift my head for a couple of seconds, and saw no sign of Shadow. Then my head was slammed against the ground again. And the pain came back down to earth. The blood rushed to my head, baking my had feel hot and heavy. My heartbeat increased as I felt pain, betrayal, fear, and humiliation. Especially fear. Fear that this might get out of hand and I end up with permanent brain damage. Our fear that they might attack Shadow or Farrell. This was a small town, after all. Everyone knew everyone.

Lucklily the bell rang and they ran off. But I knew that that was not the last time I would see them, and that was certainly not the last time I would experience assault.

I got up and dusted myself off before running to my next class.

( * * * * *)  
The next day was worse. People shot me glares and whispered as I passed by them in the hallway.

"Satanist"

"Homo"

"Fag!"

My classes were no different. Girls kept their distance and guys threw paper balls at me, notes with hateful messages, and punches and kicks from under the desks. It went on until nutrition. The bell rang and I raced to the restroom. The boy's restroom was always empty at nutrition, unlike the girl's.

I walked inside, stood in front a urinal, unzipped my shorts and sighed in relief as I disposed of the contents of my bladder. That's when I heard them coming. I zipped my pants up and ran to a stall then closed the door. My heart began to race in less than a nanosecond. "We know you're here, Manic"

I stood on the tipped and didn't move a muscle. My throat was dry and I could hardly breathe. I could see their footsteps from below the stall door. "Nigga he not here, let's scram" said one of them. I heard the restroom door open, followed by various footsteps. The door closes and I don't hear anyone for about five minutes, so I decide to finish my business. After that, I walk out of the stall, but freeze when I see a gray wolf leaning against the wall. "Thought I was gone, did ya?" He asked while he walked towards me. I began to stumble backwards as I forced the words out of my mouth. "I-I don't want any trouble"

"Of course not, you just want someone to care about you and love you" he said in a malicious tone of voice. He pinned me against the wall and grabbed my tail. I used all my strength to push him off, but he was too strong. Even with adrenaline running through me, I couldn't get away. "Get off me!" I yelled, hoping that an administrator or someone who could help me was passing by. The wolf covered my mouth and punched me on the right eye with his free hand. The pain was excruciating, do much that I felt like crying, but I couldn't allow myself to do so. It'll be my funeral.

I felt something sharp press against my neck. A pocket knife. "Now listen to me. If you don't want me to slice your throat, you will do exactly as I tell you understood?" he warned. I nodded my head slowly. I could only imagine what was coming next. "Get on your knees!" the wolf commanded as he punched me on the ribs. I did so in fear and kept my eyes locked on the ground. I was too afraid to look up at him. I heard him as he zipped down his fly and tried to think of something else. I knew I couldn't try to escape, he would cut my throat. And I knew no one was coming to my rescue, so I just prayed for it to be over. "Open your mouth, faggot"

The next ten minutes seemed eternal. The humiliation and the pain were too much for me to take, so I began to cry. But I had to stop myself since that almost caused me to choke. All I could do was let the tears run. I kept my eyes closed and waited for it to stop. I thought about my happy place, the one I used to have when I was younger. It was a colorful house, with lots and lots of colorful flowers. Colors like pink, line green, light blue, red, and yellow. With Farrell and my fictional mother lived, along with my living brother and I. Everyone was always smiling and the sun was always shinning.

That didn't help me much. Plus I couldn't focus much with that hitting the back of my throat. So I thought of my new happy place: anywhere but here. Maybe even hell.

I heard a pair of Jeans being zipped up as it took me a couple of seconds to realize what the new, terrible substance in my mouth was. I opened my eyes and he held my jaw as he held the knife on my neck. "Swallow it" he ordered. I did so in a gulp. I gagged and felt vomit rise from my stomach to my throat. "I'll make sure to tell my buddies about this" he said with chuckle and exited the restroom. I ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach as I vomited. When I was done I went to the sink and washed my face and mouth. I had never been so humiliated in my life. Now that wolf was going to tell his friends and his friends will tell more people. Something in my gut told me this wouldn't be the last time this would happen. Then I threw up again.

I don't know how long I stayed on the corner of the bathroom stall, with the door locked and hugging my knees. It seemed as if I had been there for an eternity, until my stomach growled. It was probably lunch. I was about to get out of the stall, when two guys came I'm chatting. "Ew! Look! Someone was jerking off in here!" Said one of them. "How do YOU know?" asked the other mockingly. "There been some jizz over there!" Said the other loudly. "It was probably that gay kid, you know how perverted they are. They see some guy pissing and they just jack off" said the first one with a laugh. "I forgot why we came here...let's get some lunch, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, let's go 'fore they run outta burritos"

And with that they left. I decided to wait about ten minutes for the line to die down before going. I estimated the time and left a while later. I went to the cafeteria, grabbed a some random food and payed.

All the tables were full, so I decided to walk to my next class as I ate. Everything seemed fuzzy and unreal, like it was a very realistic nightmare. Not to mention the bad taste in my mouth and that horrible sensation in my stomach. Maybe it was a nightmare and I was about to wake up. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. "Hey, Manic!" Someone called from behind me. I turned my head out of impulse, and was meet by a waterfall of chocolate milk being poured on my head, followed by laughter.

For some reason, that seemed the least of my problems I kept walking as I ate whatever I had grabbed. I didn't even paid attention at who did that to me. I finished my food and walked to a water fountain to wash my hair. The bell rang and I realized something. I had to go to physical eduction. Meaning I had to change in the boy's locker room.

Too chickenshit to go, I went to the gym without dressing and waited for the teacher to come to give me an F. Kids began to come after they dressed, and kept their distance from me because they didn't wanted to contract my illness. And they yelled shit like "fag" "pervert" and other  
stuff I don't remember.

The teacher finally came and told me to get dressed if I didnt want to be sent to the principal's office. He gave me a pass and I went. I had no other choice. But I really wish I had. Luckily for me, the locker room was empty. It was still terrifying. It was TOO quiet, just like in the restroom at nutrition...

I changed as fast as I could and locked my clothes and backpack on my locker. Though I could have sworn someone was watching me. My heartbeat echoed in my ears from the quiet of the room and made me hurry up and run out of there when I was done.

I went to my class and followed my teacher's instructions. The guys couldn't really bother me since the teacher was watching our every move.

I ran back to the locker room after class, got dressed as soon as I could and left before everyone else even got there. That was my rutine for the

After getting dressed, I ran out as fast as I could and ran all the way home. I could feel people's eyes on me as I ran, causing me to be more fearful that what I already was. My lungs felt as if they were on fire along with my trachea when I inhaled and exhaled. I reached the porch and took out my keys. I opened the door, went inside and closed it before running to my room.

Shadow and Farrell got home hours later. I stayed locked in my room for hours even after they got home. I listened to my music on my headphones, trying to drown what happened to me today.

I curled up in a ball under my bed sheets as I listened to Rammstein's Du Hast, Wo Bist Du, and Mutter. I should've tried to listen to happier, more optimistic music instead of songs filled with hatred and grief, but I really wasn't that kind of person. I didn't have any kind of happy music on my mp3 player. I listened to Mütter, I began to imagine what it would be like if I had one. I'm pretty sure I have a mother biologically, but where was she? Was she dead? Farrell had never told me about her. Maybe she left because she knew I would be a fag.

THUMP!

I sat up on my bed franticly. I threw the sheets off me to see Farrell standing in the doorway with the door wide open. Well, what was left of it. "Manic, are you okay? I've been calling your name and you wouldn't answer" Farrell said, looking extremely worried. I wondered if he would still be as worried about me if he knew what had happened to me today. Would he too think I was a 'fag'? An abomination? Disgusting? A sinner?

"Shadow told me you had a bad day at school, so we left you alone for a couple of hours. But I got worried when you you didn't come down for dinner. I called and called you out but you wouldn't answer"

"Sorry, I had my earbuds on" I respond hoping that he would not yell at me. "It's okay boy. Just don't listen to 'em so loudly next time or you'll go deaf!" He said with a laugh. I would usually laugh at Farrell's family friendly jokes, but I obviously wasn't on the mood to laugh today. He noticed that I didn't react at all to his joke, so he asked "what's wrong, boy?"

Quick to come up with an excuse, I respond "my teachers gave us a lot of work today, and I'm tired"

"Well, I made some spaghetti if ya are hungry, or ya can reheat it if it's cold" he said before exciting the room and half closing the door.  
The next day was about the same. Getting called names, pushed around, and tripped. But of course it wasn't exactly the same. I couldn't focus on any of my classes and I tried to hold my urine as much as I could,but that obviously was not possible. My bladder started to bother me at 5th period, so I asked to be excused. I walked out of the classroom and quickened my pace before I started jogging. I got to the bathroom and put my ear to the door and listened carefully to see of there was someone inside. I couldn't hear any voices, so I went inside. I stepped inside the restroom and froze. I don't know why, but I just froze in fear. Perhaps because of something that had happened the day before. I was afraid out would happen again. The humiliation and the pain that I had experienced just washed over me. I stood there for a couple minutes.

I shook my head and decided to focus. For precautions, I went into the stall and locked the door. I got to business. Then I heard voices. Some guys were coming in. I waited and waited and waited for then to leave, but they wouldn't leave. My heart began to pound faster. What if they just stayed here the whole day? What if I couldn't get out?

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door before walking out without thinking. Unluckily for me, they was a blue fox and a black chameleon urinating, while a bat was watching his hands. "Hey look who that is" said the bat walling toward me. The other guys chuckled and the bay grabbed me by the air and lifted me up in the air. I screamed in pain and he threw me against the wall. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked up to see them, but as son as I did my vision was blurred by warm yellow stinking liquid along with another substance. I curled up into a ball and covered my head with my arms, but that didn't stop them. I stood like that for a minute or two until it stopped. I uncovered my self and was forced to stand up by the black chameleon. He held me by the hair and pulled me towards an empty stall.

"Wh-why...?"

They all stopped and laughed at me. "You mean why we doing this?" Asked the blue fox. "Cause we can!" Said the black chameleon. They grabbed my head and put it in the toilet. I held on to the seat and tried to stop them from doing so, but it was three against one. I closed my mouth and my eyes and I held my breath as they flushed. My face and hair got soaked in toilet water and other stuff I don't even want to think about. They took my head out and put it in many times again and again until they got bored. They finally took my head out and threw me against the wall. Pain shot through my body as I panted for hair.

"What now?" One of them asked. I'm not sure which one. I curl myself into a ball and close my eyes, that's when I feel a kick on my back, then my head, along with a few punches. I could feel tears streaming down my muzzle. I couldn't even remember why all these things were happening to me? Why? Why?

Time passed, and I began to feel weak.

I don't remember seeing them leave, so I assume I must have passed out.

The next day, I went to school despite of the bullying I was experiencing. Even though it was more like assault. I really wanted someone to notice. I didn't feel safe saying it myself, not even to Farrell. I mean my arms were covered in bruises, how could anyone miss.

Shadow wasn't helping much either.

I woke up and left my swimming gear in my room on purpose. We had to swim in physical education, but for obvious reasons, I did not want to. I was about to go out the door when Shadow told me to not forget my swimming gear. It was loud enough for Farrell to hear. Then Farrell made me go get my swimming gear.

I found it weird that nothing happened to me during physical education because you know...being in the pool wearing nothing but my swimming shorts. People still called me names and even sunk my head under the water, but it wasn't as bad as the incident with the gray wolf. I shake at the memory of the hairy and warm-

'Keep it together, Manic!' I would tell myself. 'Only four more years and this nightmare will be over''

On my way to sixth period I was passing by the bathroom to get to my class. Without anyone noticing, I did my business in the pool, so I didn't have to go now. The door opened and I paid no attention to it, I thought it was someone just exiting the restroom. But I was wrong. Before I knew it, I was being dragged inside by three of my classmates. I tried to scream, but one of them covered my mouth with his hand. I bit his hand and elbowed him but the second guy didn't allowed me to make a run for it. He punched me on the ribs. "You'll regret that"I heard one of them say. I look up top see three other guys I knew all of them, we had sixth period together. The two that dragged me inside were a black chameleon and a blue fox. The other three were a red hedgehog, a brown hawk, and a...a gray wolf.

A chill ran down my spine as I recognized him. I mind absently began to shake. Fear ran through me as he looked at me up and down, living his lips. I had to escape. Maybe I could run. Run as fast and as far as I could till I got to the police station. Problem was they wouldn't listen to me. Problem was I only knew their faces, not their names.

My heart raced when I saw the malicious smirks on their faces. I was so terrified of what I thought they were going to do, that I couldn't think of an escape plan, a functional and realistic one anyway. The two that were holding me punched me on the ribs for a while before dragging me into an empty stall. I kicked and tried to free myself all I could but it was useless.

They shoved my head inside the toilet, but didn't flush. They just submerged my face into the polluted water. I held my breath and kept my eyes and mouth closed. They could really drown me if they wanted to, so I made sure to just not provoke them, for I was too vulnerable at the moment. They pulled me out and slammed me against the wall between the urinals. I tried to ignore the pain on my already bruised abdomen and chest, but it was next to impossible. I, felt multiple hands holding me down. I tried to get off and run away, but they were too many.

Then a hand began to fondle me brusquely as some of them laughed. A stronger fear runs through me as I realize what is about to happen. I scream as loud as I can for help, but a hand covers my mouth once again. I didn't wanted it to be this way. All I could do was stand there and cry.

Tears and muffled sobs could be heard a they unzipped my pants and pulled them down. Then they pulled my boxers down. Then I heard something being zipped open, which puzzled me. But the confusion didn't last long. I turned my head as much as I could and saw a backpack being open. A hand took out a hand full of colorful markers and highlighters.

I screamed in pain as they were being shoved inside me. I shut my eyes and tried to hold back the tears, which was next to impossible. They laughed and laughed at my misery and the loss of my dignity. The foreign objects I was being penetrated with were taken out. My legs, felt weak and were shaking, just like my arms and hands. "You enjoyed that, huh?" Asked one of them rhetorically. "Well he going to enjoy this even more"

"Wanna take a look at what awaits ya?"

I was turned around and saw the most terrifying thing I saw today. My heart felt as if it was going to rip out of my chest, knowing that...that thing was going to be shoved inside me whether I like it or not. It was a black flashlight. It was twelve inches long and about three inches thick. I gulped nervously and hoped for a miracle. Hoped that someone walked in, or the bell to ring. Something! Anything!

I was turned around and held down again. I kicked as much add I could and threw my and as much as I could, but they held me down even harder. Then the flashlight was shoved in me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain excruciating, it felt as if I was being ripped in two. This time,I didn't try to hold back the tears. "Dude! He's bleeding!"

"Who cares?"

He pulled my pants up without taking the flashlight out and walked me out of the restroom. So now I had to walk with that monstrosity inside of me. It felt as if I was slowly being stabbed as it sank deeper and deeper into me. I couldn't hold back the tears, so I let them run down the sides of my face. "Listen, we'll walk you to class and then home to make sure you don't take the flashlight out, understand?"

When I don't nod, he holds me by the jaw and asks again "understand?"

I nod weakly and he gives me a terrifying smirk. "Good"

I was dragged to class and we got there just before the bell rang. I stood by my seat while they went to theirs. The bell rang and the teacher turned her attention towards me. "Manic I'm in no mood today, you will either sit down or go to the principal's office"

I looked at the teacher, then at the seat, and then back at the fox that had done this to me. He signaled me to sit down. I sat down and broke down in tears as I felt the flashlight touch my stomach. I didn't care of everyone was starring at me because I was crying, it hurt like a bitch!

I crossed my arms and put them on my desk, then I put my head over them. I cried softly as class continued. I knew I couldn't leave and I couldn't say anything either.

"Manic you are disrupting my class...I will call your father so he picks you up" said my teacher, not bothering to hide her bad mood. "If you want, we could take him home and come back, by the time his father gets here school will be over" said the fox. I stopped paying attention to anything happening around me as soon as I, entered that classroom.

In the end, the teacher allowed it and I was walked home by my classmates. "C-can I g-go to th-the bathroom?"

"No!"

I stopped my footsteps in front of my house,and waited a couple of seconds, hoping that they would just leave. "Aren't you going to invite us inside?" asked the fox. I could barely walk at this point, but I didn't want to be killed or beaten to death. So I walked to the house, took put my keys and opened the door. I waked inside and turned around to close the door, but they were already inside. At this point, I was too weak to fight so I had no other option but to let them inside. I should have fought when I had the chance.

"Where's your room?" Asked the gray wolf. My throat felt dry and there was a knot on my throat. The door opened and Shadow came in. He looked around and raised his brow at two of them. He probably didn't know the two.

"Hey Spike" he said looking at the gray wolf. They all got into a conversation before I knew it, and my attackers completely forgot about me, which was a good thing. I walked upstairs to my room and found put that, for some reason, I could no longer feel the flashlight. As a matter of fact, I couldn't feel my legs either. But I still forced myself through the stairs and finally reached my room. I went inside, locked the door and began to unzip my pants. That's when I noticed that they were stained in blood. There was also some blood on the floor. I took a deep breath and forced the flashlight out of me.

I screamed once again as the pain inside me was awakened. I began to cry again, as hard and loud as my lungs could allow. It eventually fell to the ground and I fell to the bed. I could feel the blood running out of me along with my dignity and my virginity. Aside from bring in physical pain, I was humiliated. I felt weak. They had not only taken my physical health, but they had also taken my self esteem and perhaps my mental health too.

I began to feel very exhausted and my eyelids felt heavy. As my eyelids closed, I prayed to God. He might hate me now, for being a fag, but I still prayed. I prayed for him to let me die.

( * * * )  
I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I know that it was more than a day. Farrell often came and asked if I was alright, and I always lied. This had been going for a while. Farrell had been so busy with work that he takes home, that he can't spend too much time with us.

For the first time I'm my life, I felt numb. I literally felt numb. I didn't feel depressed for what had happened to me, but I didn't feel, happy to be a alive. I didn't feel loathe for my attackers, but I hadn't forgiven them either. I could no longer feel pain, physical or mental. I couldn't feel the hole under my tail or my legs.

I was thinking that perhaps I should tell Farrell the truth. But hire would I do so? Oh yeah, I would just go to him and say:  
'Farrell kids at school think I'm gay, so I've been raped twice by a bunch of guys'

Even a nice guy like him would hate me.

There was a knock on my door. I already knew it was Shadow, Farrell never knocked. "Come in" I said weakly, it was nearly a whisper. I doubt he heard. But Shadow came anyway. "My friends and I are really worried about you,so we are going to invite you to the party my band is playing at" he said, not sounding very excited. "I don't want to go"

"Manic, we're doing you a favor! As soon as you get laid at that party, everyone will forget about you being a filthy fag!"

That sentence is what broke me from my numbness. Did this live only revolved around sex? I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't allow myself to do so I'm front of my so called brother. I was fourteen! I wasn't supposed to cry!

"Fine, I'll go" I mumbled. "What was that?" Asked my brother mockingly. "I said I'll go!" I yelled. I got up and get dressed quickly. "Let's go"

I walked behind him as we exit the house. "Where's Farrell?" I asked to make conversation. For some reason, I didn't want to seem suspicious or too quiet. It would make me come out as weak. Damn Shadow. Damn him to hell.

"He's at work. He's boss keeps on giving him loads and loads of work...I'm amazed he's still sane"

We got to the party some time later. I still had problems waking, but ignored it anyway. The music coming from the house could be heard from a block away, and there had been zero free parking spaces for three blocks. We went inside. The house was huge and I would have been happy to be there, if it wasn't for the fact that all the people there hated 'my kind'. Also, the fact that you could bearly walk since there was so many people.

Shadow and I went our separate ways without saying a word to each other. We didn't really have to.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a red cup from the table, which was filled with them. "You come alone?" Asked a voice. I looked and saw a red male fox with a confident smile on his face. It seemed as if he was trying to be friendly, so I made conversation. "Nah, I find with my bro, he's in the band" I respond with a fake chuckle. I really wasn't in the mood to be here, but I had to pretend I was. "The name's Manic"

"Cute name, I'm Adam"

( * * * )

There you have it. This chapter was originally too long, so I had to split it in two. The black chameleon's name is Bryce and he will also be in the next chapter. He belongs x-The Devil's Advocate-x

She was nice enough to let me borrow him :D please read and review.


	5. Painful Memories part 2

(Disclaimer: Characters that are mentioned by name, with the exception of Adam and Bryce belong to Sega.) Bryce the chameleon, a black chameleon, will appear in this chapter and he belongs to x-The Devil's Advocate-x. I only borrowed him with her permission.

And WARNING this chapter does contain some violent content that some readers might find disturbing or too graphic. You have been warned.

( * * * * * * )

Chapter 5: Painful Memories part 2

It took me a few seconds to register what he had said. I was really shocked at the fact that he said my name was 'cute'. That was a really weird thing to tell a stranger in the South. Then again, I didn't look very threatening. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that we were the only two guys in the kitchen. "Aren't you going to grab a drink?" I asked looking back at Adam. He shook his head and answered "nah, I, ain't thirsty"

The sound of a raw, untuned electric guitar strum broke through the air. Some girls screamed and covered their ears at the sound. Then a perfectly bass riff was heard. Shadow. "Come on, let's go see them play" I encouraged Adam with a fake smile. I was faking positive emotion and gesture that was coming from me. Deep inside me, I was filled with pain and misery. But I have to admit, I'm damn good at hiding it.

"Lemme guess: you're brother is the bassist?" Adam asked with a chuckle. I nodded in response and made my way out of the kitchen. The drum set, the speakers, and the members with the instruments were in the living room, right in front of the chimney. I'm amazed I didn't notice when they were setting it up.

I was actually looking forward to listen to them play. Music always lifted up my spirits, so perhaps this will help me. That was until I noticed who the members were. The familiar blue fox was at the drums, while the gray wolf, Spike, was at the microphone, and the black chameleon was at lead guitar. As soon as I saw them, I felt a strong urge to leave the party. As if they were just going to jump off 'stage' and rape me in front of everyone. That was very unlikely, but what was very likely was them spotting me and recognizing me with such a small audience. Spike got in front of the microphone and spoke "okay, so the band's been working hard trying to learn these songs and yeah"

If I didn't know better, I would have thought Spike was a shy rock fan who just wanted to show off his talent. Obviously, that's not the case.

"1...2...1, 2, 3, 4!"

The guitars and the bass began to play the intro to a song I had heard before. The drums started seconds later and they kept playing. I didn't recognize the song until Spike started to sing.

"Ooooh Imma gonna break ya, rape ya and take ya..!"

My heartbeat increased in fear as I realized that he had changed the lyrics. He was glaring at me the whole time with a malicious smirk on his face. That look only represented one thing: lust.

"They're pretty good!" Adam said loudly so I could great him over the loud music. "Yeah!" I responded shortly. I tried to ignore that feeling in my gut, along with that annoying little voice in my head. My stomach made me feel like I had to barf, or even worse: shit. While the little voice in my head kept mumbling something. Something about getting out of there as soon as possible.

Suddenly, someone nudged me. I turned my head look at Adam. He was holding too red disposable cups. He handed me one and drank out of the other one. My throat felt dry so I drank out of it. It had a slight different taste than the first cup I had, but it was probably nothing. Perhaps it was the fact that Spike was changing the lyrics to the songs. Maybe I should have taken that as a reason to leave the party at once. Too bad I was too stubborn to do so.

"I've got something to saaayyy!,I'm gonna rape ya todayyyy! You don't matter much to me 'cause yer fucking gaaaayy!"

The band kept on playing songs as Adam and I kept drinking. For some reason, began to feel comfortable with Adam after the first two beers. He kept bringing the drinks. "Let's get outta here!" I say loudly. I was sorta deaf at this point. Adam smiled and nodded. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me through the crowd. We walked to a hallway then upstair, then to someone's room.

Everything seemed foggy, the air was dense and it was hard for me to move around for some reason. Everything was spinning and that feeling in my gut got stronger, but so did the one between my legs. The aching below my tail was gone for the day, for some reason. "Why we here?" I asked confused. "Well you said you wanted to get out of there and here we are"

"Yeah, but you make it seem like we're going to...do it" I add. He chuckles and says "I didn't mean to make it look like that, but we can if ya wanna"

I don't know why, but I pin Adam down onto the bed, and kiss him. I feel like I can no longer control myself. I needed to do it, but I'm clueless as to why. His voice echoes the room as he yells and squeaks my name throughout the activity.

After we'r done, I sit up next to him, panting. I'm covered in sweat with only a thin blanket covering my nakedness in a stranger's bed. I get up and begin to get dressed. My ears twitch to detect any kind of sound, but they don't. The house must be empty and the party must be over. What time was it? I checked the clock by the bed and it was 3:25 am. It was kind of early to end a party like that, but that wasn't my problem now. I put on my shoes and head for the door, still wobbling from side to side. "Hey, Manic...you haven't given me your phone number" Adam said in a hurt voice. I didn't turn around to look at him. "D-dont have one" I responded before exciting the room.

I walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't fall. The worl around me kept spinning and I couldn't think very straight. There were people sleeping on the floor and everything was a mess. I managed to reach the main door and opened it.

I walked into the cold night air. The streets were silent and peaceful, which oddly enough gave me that deja vù feeling. I began to feel less dizzy and more nauseous as time progressed. Then my head began to feel heavy, so bad to the point where I actually had to stop my steps. The silence helped me hear the footsteps coming from the alley. I turned to the alley and saw Spike and the black chameleon. I chill ran down my spine and my heartbeat began to beat rapidly. I tried to run, but my slow first step caused me to get caught. I half screamed before a gray, furry hand covered my mouth and dragged me inside the alley. Spike slammed me against the wall and pressed a knife against my neck. The black chameleon looked at me up and down with lustful, bloodshot eyes. "Listen here, Manic, we know were you live and we know your brother, Shadow. Unless you want anything bad happening to them or you, you will do what we say, understand?"

I nodded fearfully. Every muscle in my body shook in fear. There was no way of denying or avoiding what was about to happen to me. My life was going to change for sure and the worst part of it is that I will not be killed. Or perhaps I will.

My heart continued to beat at speed that I didn't even know was possible. I had never been this scared in my life. "You start, Bryce" said Spike to the black chameleon. Bryce began to touch my chest. He massaged it for a while which puzzled me, but he gave me a punch afterwards. The punch was so hard it felt as if he punched the air out of my lungs and possibly fractured one of my ribs. Not to mention it fucking hurt. He did the same to my stomach and then to my parts. I grunted I pain when he punched me there. Everything came running in a blur. Things and words that I don't want to remember, but that will stay in my memory forever.

They ripped my clothes off me, punched me some more, spit on me and even urinated in me. I kept my eyes close throughout the whole time, praying for it to be over. Waiting.

They pinned me against the wall and well, you can assume what happened. I guess this time,i did cry like had never cried before. They had their fun, my missery, and threw punches and kicks at me afterwards. I was already physically weak with a broken spirit, what else did they want?

"Just something to remember us by" said Bryce grabbing my left arm. My confusion came to an end when all the nerves in my arm twisted into a knot as the bone was broken. I screamed and cried in agony. "Let's go" chuckled Spike. Then he pushed me to the ground causing me to fall on my broken arm.

The sun was beginning to rise when I woke up. I felt numb for a couple of nanoseconds before the pain came crashing down. Every part of my body was either cut, bruised, broken or just in pain. I was too weak to scream or yell, and the incident from last night left me without tears. I tried to get up with my right arm alone, which took a while but wasn't impossible. I wasn't sure of the time, but there were some people on the street. I could barely walk, and my broken arm waved from side to side as I walked. My clothes were ripped and dirty. Maybe that was why people started at me as I walked. No one suspected I had been beat up and used, for no one asked what had happened to me or if I was alright. But then again, that wasn't their problem, was it?

It seemed like it took me hours to get home, but I made it. Instead of searching my pockets for my keys, I knocked. Wasn't feeling like myself today, obviously. When no one opened the door, I decided to knock again as loud as I could which wasn't much since I was very weak at the moment. The door opened and Farrell looked at me in disbelief. "Manic?! What happened to ya? Your arm is broken, we have to take ya to the hospital!" Farrell yelled in horror. He carried me to the car and put me on the back seat. Shadow ran out of the house, closed the house door, and climbed in the car. Farrell got in the car as well, turned on the engine, and drove.

I laid on the back seat as he drove. Shadow was on the front passenger seat. I felt the vibrations of the car as he drove. My body felt numb and my vision blurred until or faded to black.

I woke up in a white room. It took me a while to notice where I was. I was in the hospital. The bed was white and soft and there was a needle connected to my wrist. I looked to my right and Farrell and Shadow were sitting next to each other looking at me. Farrell gave Shadow a look I couldn't read, and he nodded, standing up and leaving the room. As if they had communicated with some form silent language I couldn't comprehend. Farrell smiled warmly and laid his hand on mine. "Ya really had us worried. I'm glad you woke up in only two days"

In only two days?!

His smile slowly faded and turned into a straight line. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. He seemed nervous and worried. He couldn't know...

"M-manic...um..how are ya feeling, boy?" He asked. "Better than before" I responded, not wanting to say I was feeling good, or okay, for that was not true. As time progressed I began to remember every single thing that happened to me in the last past weeks. It made me filthy, worthless. A sinner. Maybe I did deserve all the things that had happened to me. But why? I don't remember doing anything so disgusting, so despicable that deserved that punishment. My gut told me I did, but my brain told me otherwise.

We talked about random things until Farrell said the words I never wanted to hear come out of his mouth. "The doctors told me about...your state and the possible things that could've happened to ya" he said in an odd tone of voice. My heart beat faster in fear. "Manic..." He hesitated. "...what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

I couldn't stop the tears overflowing my eyes. I shut myeyes and let them run. "D-d-d-ad.." I began but Farrel embraced me tightly, carefully not to harm my arm. I hugged back tightly with my other arm, letting myself lose control and cried in his arms. He rubbed my back and said "i-its okay, let it all out...I shouldn't have asked..."

"D-D-d-da-a-ad..."

"Sh sh ssshhh...just let it out"

And with that, I sobbed and sniffed, letting my hurricane of feelings out momentarily.

Weeks had passed beforeFarrell asked me again what had happened. It was really hard for me to begin, but I hesitated. His opinion of me would change, but there was no way of escaping the truth. I had to tell the truth. So I spilled the soup. Not every single detail, but what mainly happened.

By the time I was done, Farrell's eyes were in tears. "Th-this is all my fault...I shoulda noticed ya were acting different...I'm sorry, Manic, I let ya down as a father"

"Y-you didn't. It happened and there's noting we can do to change the past. And...maybe I did deserve it.." I said, my voice starting to crack. "Manic, no one deserves to be treated that way, don't you ever think that" he said. Suddenly, Shadow came in with his clothes ripped and a bloody baseball bat. He shut the door behind him and waked towards me. He laid a hand on my shoulder as he put the bat over his shoulder. "I took care of them for you, brother"

So that's how we got kicked out of Robotropolis. We got lucky, though. We moved as soon as I got out of the hospital. Everything is just a blur now. Farrell drove us out of town as Shadow and I say side to side on the back seats. Start Again by Red was playing on the background as we left town. Shadow sighed and said "I'm sorry for not helping you when you needed it, I'll never be able to forgive myself"

"Well...I've already forgiven ya. We're going to leave this all behind us and we're going to start a new life. A fresh start" I said forcing a smile. We sorta skipped a year of school while we went to family counseling and therapy, and while we figured out what medication would work for Shadow and I. I fell into a deep depression and didn't leave the house at all. It would take a long time for my physical scars to heal, but my soul and my conscious would take longer. And I was nowhere near healing.

Also, i don't own the song. Please leave a review, i would really appreciate it. So far, only a few people have left reviews (specially Regular Sonic Fan XD)


	6. Realizations

Chapter 6: Realizations

I woke up the next morning, after going to the park with Sonic the day before. Unfortunately I had gotten home more late than usual and skipped my pills. I had to take many pills before and after school and so did Shadow. I had to take a mixture of anti depressants and Shadow took stuff for his anger issues and bipolar. Something was still on the back of my mind: what did Sonic want want tell me at the park? How come he stopped himself from telling me? I take my pills and turn my head to look at the clock and see its time for me to go, so I grab my backpack and leave without Shadow. If he's late that's his problem, not mine.

I walk to the bus stop and see Sonic sitting in the red bench. My heart jumps in excitement as soon as I spot him, but tell myself to chill and approach him. "Hey dude" I greet him. He looks at me as I sit down next to him. "Hey" he says and looks away from me and to the direction the bus comes from. I get the urge to move closer to him, but I stop myself in time.

He keeps looking in that direction for a couple of minutes before looking at me and smiling. "I brought extra swimming stuff for ya, its in my backpack" My face turned red and I said "y-you didn't have to do that" then he chuckled. "Yeah I did and I'm pretty sure were the same size, i-in the swim shorts" Sonic said with a slight blush on his face. It was a warm day today, wasn't it? I could feel my face hot too. The bus stopped in front of us and we got up and got in, using student passes. Again, the bus was full. I leaned against a pole and Sonic leaned against me. It was probably unintentional since the bus was packed, but it still felt...I don't know...odd. He pressed himself harder against me as the bus began to move.

My heart began to beat faster and my hormones went wild. I should have asked him to move, but I didn't want to. I liked being this close to him. His body pressed harder and harder against me as the bus made sudden stops. His quills began to bother me a little, but I was to distracted by the feeling growing in my pants. Damn! N-not now! I shut my eyes and but my lip in instinct, people probably knew what was going on. It was pretty obvious. Them his tail began wagging like crazy. I looked through the window and saw that we were almost at our stop. I took off my backpack and put it in front of me as we got of the bus and walked. Sonic and I waked side by side silently for a couple of minutes. It was them when I noticed his face was as red as a tomato and had some drops of sweat.

"Y-you o-okay, dude?" I questioned, trying to act as if nothing had happened and trying to keep my voice calm. He only nodded in response with a bright smile. "I gotta take a shit" I lied as soon as we got into the building. It hadn't gone away yet, do I had to take care of it. "Me too" Great. We went inside the closest restroom, which was empty, and I ran into the nearest stall. I came out several minutes later and washed my hands. "It's about time you came out!" Sonic said, making me jump. I held my chest as I tried to calm down. "D-Dude! You amost gave me a heart attack!" I shrieked. He chucked and apologized.

At lunch, everyone was there at the table we usually sit on and everything was normal. Amy and Blaze were doing their thing, Mina and Espio were taking in French, Knuckles and Tails were teasing Silver about a girl something and Cream and Tails were doing homework. I was eating quietly, looking at Sonic once in a while. I really wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so after the awkward incident from this morning. The fact that he was sitting across from me didn't help either.

If Shadow was here he would force me to talk to him. But I still wondered something: WHY did I want to talk to him so bad? Maybe I just wanted to know him better. Was that why I felt warm inside when he was with me alone? Why did I felt happy to know he wanted my friendship and company? I didn't feel like that about anyone else. Maybe the fact that I was over thinking this made me experience things that weren't really there.

Most importantly, I barely knew the guy! Ugh, this was all so freaking confusing. That's when I noticed that this whole time, while I was pondering the situation, I was staring into Sonic's lime green eyes and he was looking back with a simile. Crap. Embarrassed out of my mind, I grabbed my backpack and stood up. "Sorry, I have to go" I said in a rush and left the cafeteria without picking up my tray. The bell rang as soon as I got out of the cafeteria, meaning that I would have to go to the locker room to change for PE.

That's when I realized that Sonic had the extra swimming gear that he was going to let me borrow. I went to the looker room and just sat in front of my locker. I would have to wait for Sonic and apologize for my odd behavior. Soon enough, Sonic came about three minutes after I got there. Sonic say next to me, as if he didn't have anything else to do. "You uh were a little off today. Everything all right?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, we should start changing now though" I respond quickly. He seems unsatisfied with my response, but shrugs it off and digs in his backpack. He took out two pair of black and blue swimming shorts and clear goggles. He gave a pair and opened his locker. I food the sane and put away my stuff.

I grabbed the pair of shorts and stopped myself. I couldn't wear my boxers underneath this, would gave to take them off. I looked around to see if no one was watching then something caught my eye. I looked away and covered my nose to keep the blood from coming. I got dressed as fat asI could and walked to the indoor pool with Sonic. After I saw what I saw, I couldn't look him in the eye without blushing, so I just kept looking straight ahead of me.

Eventually, the embarrassment wore off and I was back to normal about thirty minutes later. The teacher made us get in the pool some time later. Sonic had a difficult time getting in the pool. I found it weird because, you know, it was the small pool and not the big one. Mr. Bulldog talked to Sonic and eventually convinced him to get into the pull. Sonic went in, but sticked to the right side where everyone was.

Mr. Bulldog blew his whistle to get our attention and told us to swim or walk (the pool wasn't that deep) to the other side. Everyone including myself did. Everyone except Sonic. Coach blew his whistle again and told is to task amongst ourselves. Then Sonic got out of the pool and went to locker room. I talked to Sonic in my next class. I didn't bring up what had happened the period before because it was pretty obvious what had happened.

He's afraid of water. Question was: why did he act so confident and then chickened out out of nowhere? I went to the gym after school for practice, but no one was there which was weird because it was open in the first place. Guess there's no practice today. I went to the bathroom that was on the other side of the gym. I was about to leave after I was done but I hears twitched at the sound of a moan coming from nearby.

It wasn't from the boy's restroom, so it must have come from the girl's restroom. It wasn't any of my business, but curiosity got the best of me. I made sure no one was looking before stepping into the bathroom. The walls were painted pink, no surprise there, but what did surprised me was what I saw before my eyes.

A pink hedgehog and a purple cat were making out against the wall. Amy opened her eyes and gasped when she saw me. She pushed Blaze away so hard that she went tumbling down. "I-it's not what it looks like!" She said with a guilty expression on her face and before I knew it she was running out the door. I looked at Blaze who was already standing, dusting herself. "A-are you-?"

"Thanks a lot" she cut in as she pushed her way past me. It looked like I had gotten myself into done kind of trouble. And all because of my stupid curiosity. After that, I just went straight home. There was obviously no practice today and there was no real reason for me to stick around.

The next day Sonic and I took the bus but we got seats so we sat next to each other. He noticed something was wrong with me, but I kept it to myself. Neither Blaze or Amy showed up for lunch, which had everyone puzzled. After that, Sonic and I went to Pe. I avoided looking at him while we changed and he got into the pool quicker when we got there.

Mr. Bulldog told us to swim or walk to the other side. I was about to when I felt an hand almost crush my arm. I looked back and saw Sonic holding on to me as we moved farther and farther to the other side. That's when he wrapped his arms around my neck. Despite the water freezing, my face felt a little hot. Then the whole class was looking at us. It. Was. Embarrassing.

Then I felt something shaking. Sonic was shaking. He buried his face on my chest as his Whole body shook. "S-Sonic don't worry it'll be alright, it's just water" I said carefully to not disturb him. I don't know why, but something deep inside me told me to help him. It was the right thing to do. "If you sink I'll catch ya" I added. He looked up at me with his green eyes of his, looking like a defenseless lost child.

Which was weird because he always seemed so confident. "You promise?" He asked. I gave him a smile and nodded. I looked around to see the other students at the other side of the pool paying attention to something that Mr. Bulldog was saying. Guess we're sorta off the hook. "We can start by walking to the other side" I suggested with a chuckle to light up the mood and he nooded. We stood side to side and walked to the other side with my arm around him. After class, we went to the locker room to change. I changed standing up and Sonic changed sitting down.

As we changed I heard Sonic chuckle, at the same time my swimming shorts were at my ankles. I continued to change and heard Sonic say "you shrunk in size, dude" My face turned red and I looked at Sonic who was looking straight. I turned around grabbed my stuff and left awkwardly. Was he being a jerk or just a pervert?

Whatever it was it wasn't very nice after what I did for him. Or maybe he was flirting...? That's ridiculous, who the hell would flirt like that? I left for sixth period without him. However he had meant, it felt like an insult. After falling asleep in sixth period, I speed walked to the bus stop and took the very first bus that stopped there and left.

I got home a little before Shadow and took my pills. After taking them, I went to the living room and saw Shadow sitting on the couch. I jumped and let out a quick scream as i suddenly saw him. I held my chest trying to catch my breath and calm myself down. My heartbeat had increased greatly in just a second. "Oh man! I'm so sorry, Manic-"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST MAKE NOISE NEXT TIME! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled and sat next to him on the couch after calming down. After a couple of silent minutes Shadow said "you're usually jumpy when you're tense put when your hiding something. So what is it?" Come to think about it, it might have something to do with the whole Sonic think. But I couldn't tell him that. But on the other hand it might help if i told somebody, or not. It wasn't just that, it was all the mixed emotions I was experiencing these last days. Like that time Sonic and I were against each other on the bus, or when I helped him walk across the pool.

I couldn't help to feel furious at myself as the memories ran through my head. Why was I letting all this happen? "Your silence confirms that there is something wrong. May I ask what?" asked Shadow. I looked into my brother's blood red eyes and began my weird series confession.

"I think I'm gay and I might like Sonic" I said. His face was expressionless and nodded with a hand on his chin. "Go on" "I want to quit the cheerleading squad because I saw Amy and Blaze kissing" "go on" "I'm having...well...I don't know if I should tell you this" I murmured. Looking up at my older brother, I wondered if I really could trust him. Of course I could. Now, should I tell him something like that. Sure it was private, but I needed advise; it was urgent.

"Think about it this way, is it something that is important but you wouldn't tell Farrell?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. He knew me to well, didn't he? "Okay then, ask away" he said with a smile. I took a deep breath and organized my thoughts briefly before vocalizing them. "Weeell, I've been uh having...I mean getting aroused..." I could tell this isn't what he was expecting from the way his eyes bulged and almost pooped out of his skull. "Er right and this is an issue because...?" he questioned.

"Because I'm not supposed to" I responded, somewhat frustrated that I had to explain the obvious. "Why not?" he asked. I kept quiet for a couple of minutes to let him answer

his own question. A couple of minutes later, he let out a loud "ooohhh!"

His expression came back to a serious one and spoke. "Look Manic, I know that you don't like talking about what happened and I know that it really impacted your life but it doesn't mean it has to stop it. Maybe you're just moving on...and that's good"

That night, I thought about what Shadow had said. I laid on my bed after taking my meds. Maybe it was time for me to move on and get on with my life. Come to think of it, maybe that also meant to not take everything so seriously like Sonic's little joke earlier today.

"Hey Manic I-I'm really sorry about earlier" Sonic said with his ears down. I looked around to find myself in some kind of park. Sonic and I were sitting side by side on the grass watching the sunset. My vision was sort of blurry and I wasn't exactly controlling my actions or what I was saying. "Its okay, I knew you were kidding" I responded and moved closer to him. My heart began to pump faster and I tried to order myself to not move any closer, but failed. Sonic moved closer to me and laid his hand on mine. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled, having liked the feeling ofhis soft lips against my cheek.

He blushed and looked away with a small smile. I chuckled and began to kiss the side of his neck softly. "M-manic, s-stop"

"I don't think so" I chuckled and stopped a while later. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me. I leaned in and fell..

I opened me eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was on my bedroom floor with my alarm clock going off.

I got up and got ready for school. I made sure to take a long time I'm the bathroom so my little friend would go back into it's cave and not cause me any embarrassment later this morning.

I pondered my dream on my way to the bus stop. How cute and innocent Sonic looked when I was about to...no no. Come on I wasn't gay, was I?

I sat on the bench on the bus stop and began to think. WAS I gay? I had never really thought about it all the way through. I had never really thought about girls that much or boys for that matter. Or had I? Ugh fuck.

Sonic came over a few minutes later and apologized for the incident of the day before. I accepted his apology absently and tried to not look at him. His face reminded me of that stupid dream. I just wanted to forget about it, bit it wouldn't leave!

"Dude I'm really sorry about yesterday, how about I make it up to ya?" Sonic's voice interrupted my thoughts. I had no choice but to look at him and ask how. His muzzle turned a little pinkish. "If you like coffee we could uh..go to the Starbucks close to school" he said. He probably meant the one that was across the street. It seemed like a good idea since it was usually packed in the morning and not so full in the afternoon...I  
assume. "On you, right?" I asked, knowing that I would only accept his invitation if I would get free coffee. "Yeah, of course"

"Okay then, meet me after school by the main entrance" I said but Sonic made me feel like an idiot with the funny look he was giving me. "I know, I know, we have the same class" I said embarrassed, then the bus arrived. This bus actually had free seats. We went in, showed our passes to the driver and sat side to side and the bus began to move. "Oh by the way thanks for you know...accepting" said Sonic while rubbing his arm. I smiled and responded "no problem, after all the coffee's gonna be on you"

Some guys behind is began to laugh and laughed at my face when I looked back. The feeling of shame and harassment felt all too familiar. Those guys probably thought we were going on a date. Something in my gut told me I should have declined.

* * * * * *

I stood by Amy's locker after the first bell rang. She was here, I had seen her getting breakfast in the cafeteria. She would eventually come for her books, and that's when I would get my chance to talk to her. It was urgent. I leaned against the wall of lockers with my arms crossed as I waited for her and let outa heavy sigh. Students passed and Amy eventually showed up with Rouge and one of her cheerleader friends. "Hi Blaze" said Rouge cheerfully. "Hi Rouge" I said back and looked at Amy. She was opening her locker and getting her books out. She knew I was there, there was no way she didn't. After grabbing her books, she closed her locker and began to walk away. The third girl gave me a disgusted look before walking away and Rouge looked at me awkwardly and said "well, see you later" before walking away.

It was obvious that Amy didn't want anything to do with me. I felt like such an idiot, not to mention...hurt?

I hate to admit it, but I did feel hurt. Rejected. But it was all my fault! Not only did I not get her as a partner, I ruined our friendship.

I remember it well. It was the first day of school. I was in first grade and had just moved in this city. I sat on a bench on the playground watching the other kids play. I crossed my arms uncomfortably at this new environment and kept watching. My parents had insisted on me going to a public school rather than being schooled like I wanted. They said I needed to be more social, being an only child.

I grew bored fast and closed my eyes for a few minutes. "Hi" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and found a pink hedgehog sitting next to me. She had a really big smile and a red dress and a red bow on her head. "Hi" I said. "Do you want to be my friend? Why are you here by yourself? Come play tag with us!" She said excitedly. I didn't like going out of my comfort zone, but it seemed like this girl has good intentions.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Amy Rose, what's you're name?" Amy asked smiling and swinging her feet back and forth. "I'm Blaze, nice to meet you" I said forming a smile on my lips. She got up and took my hand. "You should come play tag with us!  
Prewy pwease?" She asked. "Okay" I agreed and got up as well.

She walked me over to her friends and said "this is Blaze and she'll be playing with us!"

The kids nodded and began to run off, then Amy touched arm and said "you're it!" before running off. This confused me. Was this part of the game? Amy must have noticed my puzzlement because she ran back and asked "you do know how to play, right?"

I shook my head, a little embarresed. "Well all you have to do is run up to someone and touch their shoulder and say 'you're it' then run away from that person" Amy explained. "But what is the point of it?" I asked. "Well to have fun!" She replied happily and ran away. Then I ran after her.

We became real close friends throughout elementary school. We were 'bff's' and did everything together. We had many sleep overs at Amy's house with some of Amy's friends of course.

Then when starting middle school, Amy became interested in boys and so did so did all the other girls I knew. Amy actually had a small crush on Silver and forced us to hang out, which is how I met him in the first place. It was odd that I myself didn't, but of course I kept it to myself. At first I paid no mind to it and thought it was not too serious. Maybe it was because most guys were immature jerks, but it wasn't that. It was no coincidence that I didn't find any of them attractive either.

One day, Amy and I were late for class and were changing in the locker room after physical education. I turned my head and saw her changing. The rest of my memory is blurry about the incident, but what I do remember is that since that day I've had a small crush on Amy.

I kept this hidden for the next couple of years and now that we're seniors I decided it was time to confess my true feelings for her, but it has obviously backfired.

I truly messed up.

Things didn't change by lunch. As a matter of fact I didn't see Amy. I sat with the others at the take we usually sat on and watched everybody do their thing as I ate silently. Cream and Tails were playing a very heated card game ( Yu-Gi-Oh! I believe), Espio has brought Vector and was helping him with some homework; Knuckles and Mina were talking. I felt empty at the moment. Alone.

I might be surrounded my acquaintances and friends physically, but not emotionally. I felt miserable.

"Hey Blaze, are you okay?" Silver asked as he sat next to me. "Hi" I answered not so cheerfully and not even bothering to answer his question. "I can tell you're upset, do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I'm fine, really" I lied, hoping he couldn't see through me, but he could. I looked at Silver and he gave me a face that read "I don't believe you, I know you're lying"

I sighed loudly and glared at him, unfortunately my glare had no effect on him. He had grown immune to it over the years. "Take a guess, because only that way I'll tell you" I said thinking he would never guess.

"Hhhmmm tough one there...hhhmmm let me guess you finally wanted to officially date Amy, she declined and you're upset now, that it?" Silver guessed correctly. How did he know?!

"How did you know?" I asked. "Well you guys were always choose and it was kind of obvious" Silver answered with a shrug. "Now she's avoiding you..."

I stood up and took my tray of untouched grayish chicken mush and was about to leave when Silver said "I'm sorry, Blaze! I don't mean it that way"

Silver was somewhat naive and I guess he didn't realize the damage his words could cause. I sat back down and stared at my food. My stomach grumbled but my meal didn't seem appetizing at all. "Want to switch? I got some tuna thingy" Silver's voice piped up. I looked at him and nodded in agreement before he switched our trays.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are not going to believe this!" Said Mina shaking the whole table and getting everyone's attention. "What is it, Mina?" Knuckles asked looking a little frustrated. We all looked at her waiting for a response. She sat down and spoke:  
"So I was walking here from the restroom and I saw Amy talking to a green hedgehog, I think it was Manic but I'm not sure since his fire looked a little darker-"

"Get to the point already!" cried Knuckles. "Okay, so Manic just asked Amy out on a date!" Mina said with a smile. I didn't pay attention at the other's reactions.

At the moment my surroundings had lost importance to me. I felt shattered, as if my heart had been stomped on and given back to me in a poor state. Despite this, Amy's distance made sense now. That's why she pushed me away when Manic caught us, she had a crush on him. And maybe she had used me to distract her attraction, which made me feel worse.

I stood up and walked to the closest restroom without processing my thoughts all the way through. Soon enough I saw Manic and Amy talking in the hallway. Amy gave him a quick "friendly" hug and walked the opposite way. Manic smiled and walked towards me. "Oh hey Blaze" he said cheerfully. His smiled angered me. He was obviously mocking me. "Everything alright?"

I ignored him and walked back to the cafeteria and he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Sonic was sitting in my seat and eating my food when I got there. Silver was pulling on Sonic's quills trying to pull him away from my tray. "Stop! That's Blaze's food!" Silver cried. Both of them spotted me and stopped their actions. "I-I'm sorry, Blaze. I tried to stop him!" Said Silver. "Sorry Blaze, I thought you left and I was really huuungrryyyy...and they were all out of hot dogs and chili dogs"

"It doesn't matter, I lost my appetite anyway" I responded. Silver looked at me worriedly and opened his mouth to speak, but I already knew what he was going to say. "I saw Manic and Amy hugging after he asked her out on a date" I said. Sonic's ears fell sadly and he said "maybe it was a friendly hug"

"Mina said he had asked Amy out, I really don't think it was just a friendly hug" I said. Sonic looked rather upset, but he was able to shrug it off some minutes later. Then the bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

I walked down the hallway thinking about what happened this morning. Sonic just meant to be friendly, right? It wasn't an actual date...right?

I spotted Amy taking to a green hedgehog, who seemed familiar. He was wearing a black hoodie, similar to the one I was wearing and had a black backpack. I had a black backpack with green stripes. The guy walked away and Amy walked in my direction blushing. This was my chance to talk to Amy about leaving the cheerleading team. It had totally slipped my mind until I saw her.

"Hey, Amy" I said waving at her. "Hi Manic, what's up?" She responded. "Hey um...I'm sorry but I don't think I can continue going to the practices.

...I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I understand" she answered. "I hope I didn't offend you by-"

Amy interrupted by wrapping her arms around me and saying it was okay. I hugged back and then we said goodbye before walking away to where we were supposed to be.

"Oh hey Blaze!"

Sonic and I walked out of English class together after school. He had been awfully silent since fifth period, which I found odd. He seemed so distant. It made me wonder if it was even a good idea to still get coffee after class. We walked out and went to the Starbucks that was across the street.

He ordered our coffees and he paid like he had agreed to. Then we sat at an open table. The silence between us was somewhat thick and uncomfortable. My heart best faster and faster every time I tried to speak, but i had to speak because otherwise he would just stay silent. I took a breath and opened my-

"So, do ya have any plans for today?"

I looked up at him in surprise that he had spoken before brain wasn't working right. Deciding to "light up the mood", I open my big mouth and respond "well actually I'm going on a date"

Sonic's eyes meet mine and then he looks at the ground. It was obvious that what I said had upset him. Guilt shook me like an earthquake and woke me from my dozing off. For some reason...he was sad. Even though I kinda wanted him to think that I thought this was the so called date. That was too much to ask.

"So...with Amy?" Sonic asked turning his gaze towards me. An expression of puzzlement formed in face. Why would he ever think I liked Amy? I quickly denied the accusation and asked him why he thought I would have a date with Amy. "Someome told me that they saw your and Amy hugging someone else heard you asking her out" Sonic said in a flat tone of voice. It made sense now though. This was just a huge misunderstanding!

"Dude! This is just a big misunderstanding. I didn't ask her out, some hedgehog did and then I talked to her and she gave me a friendly hug. S' all" I said grinning, but Sonic didn't seen convinced one bit. "Right, and that guy was green like you and was wearing the same thing you were or had the same backpack, and a similar voice to yours, huh?"

"Yeah!" I answered eagerly, too soon for my brain to detect the sarcasm in his voice. "I'll see ya later, Manic" Sonic said as he got up. Then he left the Café and went home running when he usually took the bus.

I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I was furious with her, yet missed her at the same time. She wouldn't answer her phone or talk to me school. I had to talk to her about what happened. We can't keep avoiding each other for the next couple of months. Although, there was one thing I had not tried yet.

I grabbed my phone from my dresser and clicked on messages. I went down to new message and typed Amy's number. The only reason I didn't have her number was because we usually just call each other that much and I don't like texting. I got there but only starred at the white space and the blinking line waiting for me to type.

I wasn't exactly sure what to write. Maybe it would be better if I talked to her in person.

I typed in:

'We need to talk, meet me at the park'

Then clicked send. With low expectations of actually getting a response, I left my phone in my bedroom and went to the living room to distract myself.

There you have it, another chapter. Sorry if there were some mistakes, but i was in a rush to update. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, hope you liked it ^^

Also, I was thinking of making some Vector x Espio references in this story, what do you guys think? Please tell me in your review, until next time.

Oh btw, there was an guest that asked for the song of last chapter. I actually changer the lyrics for comedy purposes, but the songs were Last Caress and 2x4 by Metallica :)


	7. Sing It Loud!

Chapter 7: Sing It Loud!

I sat on the living room couch with my books on my lap, trying to solve my calculus homework, but I couldn't even focus no matter how I tried. All I could think about was her. Even looking around my own house reminded my of her. Mom and dad weren't home like always.

When I was younger, Amy and I would go to each other's houses and have sleepovers whenever my parents were busy, which was about always. We usually hung out at her house, and her house was always full of noise that being at my own silent one made me miss her.

I obviously could not focus on my homework, so I put my books away and checked my phone. I had one new message. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I opened my message and read the text "okay, be there in 10"

I tried to calm down and grabbed my keys before I left. I began to think about what exactly I would ask Amy as I waked to the park. Would I tell her to leave the past behind us and pretend that kiss never happened, or ask her if what had happened between us was over?

Had there even been something between us? Was it all my head? There were too many things to discuss, yet they all revolved around the same thing. I was supposed to know! Being confused or clueless about something always made me lose my temper. My clothes began to feel warmer, which wasn't a good thing.

I reached the park and sat in one of the benches, then took deep breaths to calm down. My eyelids shut and remained that way for a couple of minutes until someone sat down. I opened my eyes and saw her before me.

Amy was wearing a white tank top with a black bra and a black mini skirt, which really didn't help the situation. My chest began to burn, but not for the same reason as before.

"I got your text" Amy said looking me in the eye. I tried to keep eye contact, but I couldn't and looked away. But I just couldn't allow myself to look weak, so I forced my eyes to look at her. She noticed my nervousness and spoke first. "Blaze, I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom, a-and...about asking Scourge out"

'Scourge?' I thought confused. As far as I knew she had a date with Manic, not Scourge. But it still didn't matter to me that much, she was still going out with a male. "Why did you kiss me if you were straight?" I asked in a flat tone, even though my heart was beating fast. The way your heart would beat when you got into serious trouble with your parents. Amy sighed and responded hesitantly "I...I-I don't know...I thought I liked you b..but...I don't know! I don't know what I want"

"W-will ahem!...will we ever be friends again, like we used to be?" I asked forcing my voice to not crack and myself not to stutter. I looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes of hers as she answered my question. Those eyes.

My ears picked up her voice but not the words in it or the meaning, but from just looking into her eyes I knew what the answer was. I got up and said "goodbye, Amanda" before standing up and walking home without saying another word or looking back.

By the time I got home mom and dad has already arrived. I went straight to my room and locked the door. My mom quickly went to knock on the door and ask me of I was okay. "I'm alright, I just want to be left alone...please"

Soon enough I was left alone. Alone to "not" think about the girl who I had been in love with in years and had just broken my heart.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I was greeted by Shadow when I got home. "Tell me all about it, like, how was your date?" Shadow asked in his "gay voice" which honestly wasn't a very good one. His voice was too deep. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it bro" I said quickly and started to walk to my room, but he got in the way. "Did something bad happen? Did Sonic try anything-?"

"No, bro! Its okay really" I said, but Shadow didn't move an inch. I knew he was just concerned about me, but I didn't want to tell him. But if I didn't tell him he wouldn't move and he would continue to ask me about out until I told him. Shadow crossed his arms and waited for a response from me. "Let's go to my room and I'll tell ya, its a long story"

Shadow and I went to my room and I told him the big misunderstanding that was going on. "Blaze saw me hugging Amy after that green hedgehog asked her out, maybe she thought it was me and, you know, told Sonic. Now Sonic is like mad at me and 's being a jerk" I explained my theory, like a sir. Shadow pondered this, and concluded "you need to talk to him and clear this huge misunderstanding"

"Yeah a-"

"If he doesn't want to, I'll tie him up and you can-"

"No, Shadow, no. I just gotta talk ta him like a civilized mobian. And this is something I gotta do alone, even though I appreciate your...your.." I said, but stopped because I had forgotten the word I was looking for. "Concern?" Asked Shadow raising an eyebrow. "Yeah concern" I responded with a nod.

"I understand, but let me know if something happens" Shadow added and padded my back before leaving the room to leave me alone with my thoughts.

The next day I woke up, got ready for school and went to the kitchen to get my pills, but Farrell was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Wait, boy. I need to talk to ya about something before ya take your medicines. Maybe you would take 5 rather than 6 this week" Farrell said. "Which one do I stop taking?" I asked a little confused as to why I had to stop taking one and which one. "The blue one. Stop taking it this week, then next week you'll take 4 and so on until we get you off the meds" Farrell responded and took a sip from his mug.

I had six pills in my hand and took out the blue one and put it back in the container. I Had them settled in those plastic containers that separated the pills by days of the well, so I just put it back on today's. "Thanks, dad" I said before taking my meds. I put all the pills in my mouth and poured myself some water in a clean glass. They were starting to dissolve in my mouth and give me a very unpleasant taste, so I swalloed them. Then I said goodbye to Farrell and left for the bus stop.

Sonic was already at the bus stopped when I arrived and he was obviously avoiding me. I tried to stand in front of him, but he would just look the other way and turn around. At first it made me feel a bit sad. All I wanted was to explain to him what had happened the day before, but he wouldn't even let me speak! Aside from that, it began to get annoying after a while and I became frustrated. My heart began to beat faster, and all I could think about was just going far away from Sonic. Or punching him. "Fine, have it your way, douchebag!"

I got on the bus and stood far away from Sonic until we got to school. At lunch, Sonic and I kept ignoring each other and it was pretty obvious. And then it happened.

A brown chipmunk came over, Sally, I believe. I recognized her from the cheerleading squad. She wrapped her arms around Sonic and gave him a tight hug with a kiss on the cheek. Then smiled and said something to his ear. My heart pumped faster and I began to feel angery at this. Really really angry! I mean furious! What could possibly make her think she could just do that to my-...!

My what? My friend, of course. Right? I was just angry because I knew he could do better. That was the only, only reason. Sally and Sonic began started talking and I tried to ignore them. But the more I tried to, the angrier I got. "Try not to make it so obvious" a voice said from next to me. I turned my head to see Blaze sitting next to me. Was I so mad that I didn't even notice her there?

"That's what they want" Blaze added in monotone. I was a little surprised that she was speaking to me after what had happened yesterday, but maybe she figured out it wasn't me asking Amy out. I mean, someone had to, right?

"You're not mad at me r-?"

"Of course not, YOU did nothing wrong" Blaze said. As she said this she looked up and glared at Amy, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, and Amy glared back. It felt a little awkward being in the middle of this. "Hey guys! Gguuuuuyyyss!" said Mina loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their conversions, not all once of course, and looked at her to see what she had to say. "This better be important" Knuckles said to her. "It somewhat is. There's this new karaoke place that has opened up and wanted all of us to go!" Mina said excitedly. She had a huge smile on her face, while some of us (knuckles) didn't seem interested in the least. By now she had lost the attention of about a quarter of the group, and I guess I felt bad for her. "Sounds like a blast! Count me in"

"Yeah, me too!" Amy added. We settled everything and it turned out that Mina, Espio, Amy, Silver, Sonic, Scourge, Sally and I were going. Mina gave us the address of the place and told us to meet at 5 pm, which gave us about two hours to get ready and do homework. After we were all settled, I decided to talk to Blaze. "Blaze, I think you should go, why don't ya go? It'll be fun!"

"I don't want to" Blaze responded. Silver cut in and said "Come on, even if Amy and her boyfriend are going doesn't mean you can't go and have fun"

She sighed. "It's not only that, I don't like singing"

"You don't have to sing, you can just watch the rest sing"

"I have stuff to do"

"We'll go at five, it gives you plenty of time to go and you can be fashionably late"

"Please guys, I know you want me to go, but I just don't want to" Blaze said. Silver opened his mouth to speak, when a group of crocodiles walked in the cafeteria yelling. They were arguing about something, not sure what, but my curiosity wanted me to find out. My ears twitched.

Vector came in last stomping after them yelling to see her. The crocodile farthest from him was the female crocodile he was dating,I recall. Three crocodiles stood in Vector's way while the girl went to get her lunch. "Oh come on guys, this is all a big misunderstanding. Just gimme a chance to explain" pleased Vector, but didn't help his situation.

"Leave her ass alone, nigga" said one of them using foul language. "Just go fuck yourself, she doesn't need a fag like you" said the one in the middle. "Me? A fag?! How dare you, you scum!" Vector yelled and sighed. Vector ignored them and walked to a table. Our table.

Everyone had fallen silent, so silent that if someone's phone rang you could have been able to hear it, which was odd since we were in the cafeteria. But with the big scene that Vector and those crocodiles, the silence only made sense. Vector's mouth was in a straight line when he slumped down on a seat next to Espio silently and brought the headphones that were around his neck up to his ears.

Sally and Sonic tried to ask him if he was alright, which was idiotic questions if you ask me. Vector looked at them and ignored them. It wasn't until Espio looked up at him and called his name that Vector removed his headphones almost instantaneously. "Yeah?" Asked Vector with a softer tone than the one he had used before. "We are going to a karaoke place after school at five, would you like to come?" asked Espio.

Vector's lips curled into a smile and he put his claw on Espio's shoulder. "Course I will!...wait you're going, right?" Vector asked and revived a nod from Espio. "Great! Then I'm going too" Vector said. It was a little amazing to see him recover from his anger so quickly, and all because of quiet little Espio.

X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X _X_X _X

Sonic and I pretty much ignored each other during pe and English. He acted as if I wasn't there, didn't name eye contact, and vise versa. He even refused to get into the pool to be near me, and he switched seats with a kid in English class so he wouldn't have to look at me. At this point I didn't feel bad for the misunderstanding we had. I had not gotten a chance to explain and I think I no longer have to.

After school I went straight home to get ready and invited Shadow to come along. "Did you and Sonic make up?" Shadow asked curiously. This made me feel nervous and dishonest. I rubbed the back of my neck and hesitated to answer, which ironically enough , was enough of an answer for Shadow. It simply meant 'no'

Shadow changed into a black pair of skinny Jeans with a red tank top and his usual shoes. Sometimes I wondered if he was colorblind, or if he just weird taste. I just brushed my teeth and took a quick shower before putting on the same thing I had before, with the exception of a clean black shirt and clean boxers. Wore what I had brought to school earlier today, which was my black best, black fingerless gloves, and black shorts with a chain hanging from the back pocket to the front pocket. Nothing fancy.

I made sure that I wore colone and used some gel to spike up my bangs. "What are you, female? You're taking forever!" Shadow yelled at me from outside the bathroom. "Just a minute, I'm taking a piss" I said with a chuckle, finding it amusing to gross Shadow out.

After that, we left the house and walked there, having a peaceful and appropiate conversation as we walked. "Let's do a fucking duet and sing Pussy by Rammstein" Shadow said with enthusiasm. And people think I'm the one with the potty mouth when they see the way I'm dressed. "Guess we should, but let's do it at the end in case we get kicked out" I pointed out. Shadow smirked and nodded. "Yeah, after all they did ban the music video, which was censored because, you know, it was basically uncensored porn. Good thing I've already watched it on an earthly site" he said.

"Woah woah woah, remember what Farrell said about watching human porn? It's gross, man" I blurted out maybe a bit too loud. A mother fox covered her little kitsune's ears and fastened up their pace and other mobians just gave us weird looks. A light blush crept on Shadow's face. "Oh come on, hairless females are hot, especially when they-"

"Shut up, dude. Not into that" I said. We kept walking for about seven more minutes until we reached the place. The parking lot wasn't too full, but it wasn't empty either. We walked through it went inside through the main door. "Are you sure we're at the right place? All I see is a restaurant" said Shadow. I looked around the place while we walked inside. It was basically a restaurant, but there was a stage and a karaoke machine in the center.

I nudged Shadow when I spotted the two tables were our friends were at. There were ten of us after all, so it only makes sense that we sit in two tables. Amy, Scourge, Sonic, Sally, and Silver sat on a table right next to a window. Mina, Espio, and Vector were sitting on a table behind it and there were two open seats. I assumed those were for Shadow and I, so we walked over and sat there. I say next to Mina, to my right, and with Shadow to my left. Espio was on Shadow's left. "Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted with a smile. "Sup"

"Hello"

"Hiya"

"So, are we eating first ooorr?" said Shadow. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry too" agreed Vector. I wasn't sure if we were going to eat at all, but at the moment no one was singing. I'm assuming we're can't yet. "Oh Vector" sighed a frustrated Espio with a soft facepalm. Mina looked over at the other table and I did so as well. They were already ordering.

"Eehh, I guess we could order something before singing" Mina said with a shrug. I nodded and moved my hand to the menu on the center of the table, but Mina did as well and our hands touched when they laid on the menu.

I quickly took my hand away and apologized multiple times repeatedly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry" I said feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Mina's face turned completely red and she apologized as well.

We ordered when the waiter came and waited for our food. Espio and Vector were talking amongst themselves, but were sitting quite close to each other, which I found quite funny. "So, what song are you gonna sing?" I asked Mina curiously. When I was younger, Farrell and Shadow used to get frustrated at my enormous amount of questions. I guess that habit of asking questions never really vanished, but is not as annoying or as obvious as it used to be. "I'm singing The Unforgiven by Metallica if it's there" I added.

"Well I'm singing Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne" Mina responded still blushing. "Actually they should have a 'Punk Boy' version, don't you think?" Mina asked. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they should"

I looked over at the other table. Sonic and Sally were sitting very close to each other and were holding hands on the table. Ugh. Scourge and Amy were doing the same, except Amy seemed rather distracted and annoyed too.

I turned back to Sonic and Sally and then looked away when I began to feel sick to my stomach. Okay, so maybe I didn't feel physically sick but I still felt something in my heart and my gut. I wanted to believe it wasn't jealousy, but I guess it was.

Our food arrived and we ate while some guy got on the stage and sang a pop song I didn't recognize. When the guy was finishing his song, Mina gulped down what was left of her drink and ran to the stage right after the guy had gotten off. And like she said, she sang Skater Boy. She seemed really into it, putting her heart and soul to every syllable she sang. Mina even seemed a but disappointed after the song ended.

After that, Vector pulled Espio to the stage by the arm and went to mess with the machine. "Ugh what the hell is wrong with this thing?!" He stud in frustration. Espio chuckled at his short temper and moved Vector away from it. "Your fingers are too fat" Espio said. He pressed a couple of buttons and picked and looked up at Vector. "This song?" He asked. "Yep" Vector said nodding and his snout hit Espio. Espio held his head and looked up. He moved away awkwardly after apologizing and grabbed a mic. Espio looked around the machine and found another microphone on the floor in front on the machine and turned it on.

Vector began rapping a song that I remembered from the radio. "I could make your bed rock" he sang. Vector sang most of it and nudged Espio. He turned his eyes to the screen and seemed embarrassed. "I'm not saying that"

"Ya gotta"

"I hate you"

"We both know that's a lie"

Espio sighed and rapped the only part the girl did in the song. "I'm so pretty like, be on my pedal bike,be on my low scrunch, be on my ecko whites"

A few people from the audience laughed, chuckled and giggled (Shadow and I included). After that, they finished the song together and got off the stage.

Then Scourge went up. Oh man.

Before he sang, he whispered "I know you want me" into the microphone before singing Sex by Nickelback. No one cheered, no one laughed, they either listened to him or ignored him. Amy looked like she wanted to be invisible or vanish; she was really embarrassed and annoyed. I would not be surprised if she stopped seeing that douchebag after this.

"Sex is only the answer, it's never a question.."

If you want to be a rapist... asshole.

Amy got up from her seat and went to the bathroom. The song ended and Scourge went to sit back in his seat.

"C'mon, it's time" Shadow said and stood up and I did the same. We went to the stage before anyone else did and Shadow looked for the song. "They only have one song by Rammstein and it's Du Hast" he pointed out. I was a bit disappointed, but we had no choice. Shadow selected it, but the keyboard intro for Pussy played. I guess it was under the wrong name. Shadow began to song after the intro.

"Too big, too small, size does matter after all"

"Zu groß, zu Klein, Er könnte etwas größer sein"

I sang every part in German and Shadow and I sang the English parts together.

"Just a little bit, be my little bitch..you've got a pusseh! I have a dickah! So What's the problem? Let's do it quick!"

Some adults in the audience seemed offended, while the younger ones seemed to find it funny and enjoy the song.

"So take me know before it's too late, life's too sort so I can't wait! Take me know, oh don't you see? I can't get laid in Germany!"

My eyes landed on Sonic while singing. He seemed to be enjoying the song, while Sally...not so much. My eyes met his and for a second, and for that moment I didn't see anger like before.

Then it happened.

"Be his little bitch. You've got a pussy, he has a dick, so what's the problem? Just do him quick! So take him now before it's too late, life's to short and he can't wait! Take him now, oh don't you see? He can't get laid in Germany!" Shadow sang. I wanted to die of embarrassment, especially since he kept pointing at me and Sonic as he sang. I wanted to vanish, disappear, become invisible or something that got me off stage without getting noticed. Unfortunately, that was not possible. So ein mist! Damn!

The song ended and we went to our seats. As I walked, Sonic looked at me obviously embarrassed while Sally gave me a dirty look.

I sat back down next to Mina, who was giggling non stop. "That was so funny, but weren't you gonna sing a song by yourself?" She asked. "Nah, I changed my mind" I responded. "That was an awesome song! Even though I don't like rock, I liked it!" Vector exclaimed. "A little vulgar, which explains why you liked it so much, Vector" Espio said.

Sally said something to Sonic, but he seemed unhappy about it and pointed at his watch. She shaked her head repeatedly and he sighed. She smiled and ran up to the stage smiling. She ended up singing Teenage dream by Katy Perry. I crossed my arms and glared at the stupid chipmunk with the amazing voice. I looked at Sonic, who was cheering as she sang.

"You make me, feel like I'm livin' a,.teenage dream, the way you turn me on..."

I swear I could feel my blood boil. Man I felt mad. So mad I let out a low growl. "Calm your ovaries, jealous one" I heard Shadow say with a chuckle. "I don't have ovaries!" I said loudly. So loudly looked Sonic looked over. I wanted to die. Again.

Sally finished the song and walked over to their table.

Sonic's table began to leave. I looked around my table and it seemed like they had no one had the intention of leaving.

Sonic and the others left, and when Sonic passed by he waved goodbye with a smile, while Sally had a across her muzzle. I returned Sonic's smile, only to be teased by Vector, Shadow and Mina.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" I yelled at Shadow, slamming the door behind me as we got home. "What's all the racket about?" Farrel asked, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I helped his crush realize he liked him and now he's bitching" Shadow explained incorrectly. "No, all you did was embarrass my front of all my friends and some random strangers! Do you know how hard it was to shrug that off and act like nothing happened!?"

Farrell's mouth hanged open, obviously not knowing what to say. Frustrated because of Shadow, I stomped to my room and slammed the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
x.x

There you have it. Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Please don't forget to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. I really appreciate you guys following and leaving reviews, I appreciate your support  
:D

In other news, Regular Sonic Fan and I are working on a Manadow story titled Hearts and Brains, which takes place in a zombie infested, apocalyptic future. We would really really appreciate it if you check it out. It will be on my profile.

And if you don't like manadow but have never read a manadow fic before, you should give it a chance. Just a suggestion c:

Anyway, with that out of the way, do you guys have any predictions of what will happen on the next chapter? Is Sally jealous? What's up with Vector and Espio? And will Manic be upset with Shadow for long?

Until next time, have a great day! :D


	8. Just Bros Hanging Out, Right?

First of all I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Thanks for reviewing Regular Sonic Fan, Epikku Otaku, Spike Wristed Drummer Girl, Manicpanicgirl, Kegger98, iceytoshiro *takes a deep dramatic breath* LaZerWoLF, Arthur Kirkland, and all the guests! I really appreciate your support and suggestions and tips. Just so you know I'm trying to fix my grammar for the next chapters and writing the pov from now on if it changes.

But from now on I'm either writing a chapter from the pov of only one character like I usually do or I will write it in 3rd point of view. I shall now respond to le reviews :3

Kegger98: That's why I put the x's but I'll do so next time or like I said before write in in 3rd pov. Sorry about confusing you DX

Regular Sonic Fan: Don't worry about Blaze, she's strong and she'll get through it...or will she? :P Glad to hear you liked the funny scene with Vector and Espio singing. This chapter will reveal if Manic stays mad at Shadow or not.

Manicpanicgirl: Do you like manadow? That pairing is not very popular but there is some fanart of it out there. I've also written a few manadow fics if you wanna check them out

Guest: Is Manic that predictable? A lot of people seem to think he won't stay mad at Shadow, but you shall see c:

iceytoshiro: Do you like Vector x Espio? Because there will be some vecpio moments later in the story. Have you read Behind Amber Eyes by Psychedelic Hurricane?

LaZerWoLF: My bad, many videos on YouTube have different spellings of the song so I wasn't very sure. I'll make sure to proof read the chapters before I upload them, ^^; thanks for the suggestion.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Just Bros Hanging Out...Right?

"Manic...Maaanic...look Manic I'm sorry about what happened at the karaoke, I truly am" I heard Shadow say through the door. I was in my room laying on my bed. Shadow had been literally stuck to the door for about an hour apologizing for the earlier incident. The tone of his voice gave away his annoyance very easily, but he still didn't leave. He was persistent.

"Go. Away. Please."

"...No.."

Or cocky.

I sighed and took out my sketching book to doodle and pass time. He eventually left. I began to practice my basic shapes and skeleton. Some cubes, cylinders, circles...you know, the basic stuff that didn't need much concentration. I began to draw a circle on a fresh sheet then two smaller circles for the torso. I thought drawing a hedgehog would take more concentration and therefore take my mind of the karaoke thing. Man, was I wrong.

Then I used really thin cylinders for the arms and legs. I made the right arm curb into an L angle and was planning on making him do the peace sign. I proceeded to draw the shape of the hands, shoes, quills and ears before adding the details such as clothing and facial expressions. He was a smiling hedgehog giving me the peace sign when I finished. I scanned my job for a few seconds after finishing and cussed out loud when I realized it.

"Damn it!" I hissed, throwing my sketch book at the wall. I guess nothing could take my mind off Sonic after all. Then there was a loud knock on my door. "Manic, you okay, boy?" Farrell asked opening the door. I had locked it, but he had a key, obviously.

"Yes, I'm okay" I answered unconvincingly. I didn't even bother to hide the tone on my voice. Farrel bent down and picked up my fallen notebook. He looked through the pages and stopped at the last one. "Wow, you've really improved. Who's the hedgehog, is it you without hair?" He asked.

Heat rose to my muzzle as I blushed. "Th-that's Sonic" I answered looking at my feet. "Well...ya two look a lot alike" Farrell said. I looked at him and was about to ask something, but he came over and sat on the edge of the bed making the edge sink with his weight. He sighed loudly and said."Shadow told me what happened, and you have every right to be mad at him"

"But?"

"Bbuuutt, you know he was just trying to help, in his own little weird way. You know that...ya know...he's not like everyone else"

"You mean he's not normal" I corrected raising an eye brow. That was basically what he was saying, he just wanted to say it in a nicer way. "Yeah, he's very uh...unique. But the point isn't that its that he was trying to... I dunno, get ya two together"

My ears twitched. "W-well, its not like I like like Sonic, you know. Shadow thinks I like him, but I don't" I said. "Uh huh" Farrell said with a nod, most likely being sarcastic. "All I'm saying is that, if he made ya mad..."

"Made me the laughing stock of my friends" I interrupted. "And that, well he didn't mean it. You know he would never do that to you on purpose" Farrell added. Deep down I knew it was true, but it will bothered me. I didn't like being made fun of, and I don't think anyone does. "Okay, I'll forgive him. But its not like I was gonna stay mad at him forever" I said. "Good" Farrel replied with a smile. Suddenly, Shadow kicked down the door and came in running. "Manic! Phone! Answer! Now!" He yelled. He gave me the white cordless house phone and tried to push Farrell out the door. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't even get him out.

"Damn it Farrell! You need to cut down on the burgers because you're getting really-!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, boy!"

Whilst that was going on, curiosity got the best of me. I put the phone to my ear and asked "Hello, who's this?"

"...H-hey Manic...I-it's Sonic"

I swear I felt my heart almost touch my ribcage. Or something like that. My mouth felt dry for a second, but I forced myself to answer, forgetting about the misunderstanding we had. "Hi Sonic"

"Listen Manic, I'm really, really, really sorry about...well you know being a dick and all. I hope you can forgive me" Sonic said over the phone. His apology sort of amazed me and flattered me at the same time. I mean he seemed like the type of guy who's very arrogant. "It's okay bro, everyone makes mistakes" I replied looking over at Farrell and Shadow. They were sitting down very comfortably listening to my conversation.

"Get out" I mouthed at them. Farrel nodded and got up and left. And Shadow made kissy faces before leaving. "Hello..?" Sonic questioned over the phone. And I hadn't even heard a damn word he'd said. "Uh sorry I got distracted...how did you get this number anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your brother gave it to me in the parking lot of the karaoke restaurant"

"Figures" I responded with a sweat drop. "I feel like I haven't apologized to you properly...I mean you know...uh...I'm really really sorry about the way I treated you when I thought you were dating Amy, jealousy got the best of me and I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm truly sorry"

Jealousy? Sonic was actually jealous! Why did that thought made me happy? Maybe because that meant Sonic cared and liked me...or liked Amy. But then it wouldn't make sense because he's dating Sally. Or maybe he's using Sally to get me jealous...or Amy.

"Apology accepted, it's okay, really" I responded with a chuckle. "A-actually...there's one more thing" Sonic said stuttering a little. "Yeah?" I asked clueless of what he had to say. 'Maybe it's a date!' I thought excited, but that was highly unlikely. Really really really unlikely. Who the hell was I kidding? Like I said: unlikely. Impossible. No.

"I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you to the local arcade" Sonic spoke. "Sure! O-okay" I responded automatically, not even sure if Farrell would let me go. It was around six or six thirty, and knowing Farrell he'd let me go as long as I was back by 10 or so. "Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up at the bus stop in ten"

Then he hung up. I hung up and left the room. Farrell and Shadow were in the living room sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Hey guys, I'm going out for the night"

Farrell looked at me in disbelief, a look that said I was doing something wrong. "Who said I'd let ya go at this time of the night?" He questioned looking a bit angry. My excitement was soon cut short as I realized that I might not be able to go after all. "Nah, I'm just kidding boy. Go on and have fun at your date" Farrell said with a smile.

My face turned red in embarrassment at Farrell's statement. "I-it's not a date!" I denied. I took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "Right, so if you need me I'll be with him at the arcade"

"Cool, but Manic out of curiosity...are you still mad at me?" Shadow asked making puppy eyes. I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob, but Shadow stopped me again.

"Okay, take care and keep it in your pants" teased Shadow as I made my way through the door.

It was already dark outside and the streets were deserted. It gave me the chills and a feeling of deja vù. I speed walked to the bus stop and soon enough Sonic was there. He didn't wear the same thing he wore when we went to the restaurant. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and skinny Jeans.

"Hey Manic, what's up" Manic greeted with a bright smile. "Hey, Sonic" I replied smiling back. "Dude, I'm really really really sorry-"

"Its cool man, really" I said interrupting him. I already knew what he was going to say when he said the word 'really'

"We would get going" Sonic said. We walked side by side and talked as we headed to the arcade. "I really liked the song you and Shadow sang at the karaoke" Sonic said with a laugh. "Heheh, thanks" I responded with a light blush on my face. "Yeah, Sally should've sang a rock song like that, instead of Teenage Dream" he added, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the title of the song. I giggled, but quickly covered my mouth to muffle the embarrassing sound.

Sonic looked at me and chuckled and continued to walk with me. "I know Sally and I have a only gone out for a short while..." He began. "Pft, what? Like one or two days" I commented. "Yeah but she's soooooo annoying!, My God, she's such a perfectionist, not to mention so fucking feminine" Sonic complained, causing me to chuckle. "Aren't girls supposed to, like, be girly and stuff?" I question, not even trying to hide my smile. "Blaze isn't girly"

I raised eyebrow and looked at him in puzzlement. "Wait I thought Blaze was...ugh never mind" I said. I didn't feel like pushing the matter further. After all, it would be weird to talk to my crush about homosexuality.

We eventually got to the arcade. It was packed, and how could it not? It was Friday. "Where do you buy the coins?" I questioned as I took out my wallet, but Sonic stopped me. "No no no, I invited you and the coins are on me" Sonic said with a bright smile. He grabbed my wrist and guided me through the crowd of kids. My heart began to beat fast once again. Damn it.

He walked up to a blue hedgehog with a gray mustage and said something I couldn't hear. Then the guy with the mustage reached into the fanny pack around his waist. He handed Sonic a handful of coins and before I knew it I was pulled through the crowd again.

We got to a quieter area of the arcade, where there were more people our age. It wasn't very surprising since must of the games were games such as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Title Fight, and even the first version of Fighting Street. "Who was that guy?" I questioned over the sound of the games. "My uncle Chuck, he's the owner of this place and I get free coins" Sonic replied with a smile.

That was probably why he took me here. "What are we playing first, man?" I asked. "Whatever you want" Sonic responded. I chuckled and walked to the mortal kombat machine, which was amazingly unoccupied. I guess people liked the home versions better, such as Mortal Kombat 9 for the ps3. Which had way more detailed fatalities.

Sonic put a coin in both slots of the machines and began playing. I choose Reptile and Sonic choose Sub-Zero. We fought for about five rounds and I won the last round. "Aw yeah! I beat you uh huh!" I celebrated. We moved on to the next game, which was street fighter. And Sonic totally kicked my ass in that game. "Hey, let's go play Title Fight" I suggested. My tail was wagging in excitement.

"Eeeeeehhhh...how about later?" Sonic answered in hesitation. He didn't seem to excited about it. "Sure, what do you want to play for now?" I asked. "Hhhmm...let's play Guitar Hero"

We walked over to the machine and stood nearby while we waited for the two people who were playing to finish. They only played one more song before walking away and letting us use the machine. I got the guitar from the left side and Sonic got the one from the right side. The list of characters was a bizarre one. There was death, aa viking, a british punk, a pizza delivery guy, a glam metal faggot, a goth girl, and a girl dressed in all black leather.

I choose to be Death with a guitar made out of bones and Sonic choose a punk fox with a axe black guitar. "What song do you want to play first?" I asked, since I was player one and could choose the songs. "Whatever song you want" Sonic responded. There was a lot of songs to choose from, and I had not listened to most of them. Then I Then came across Paranoid by Black Sabbath and choose it almost automatically.

We played for a while until a little kid came over and pulled my pierced tail roughly. "Ow! What the-?"

"Uh hey little guy...can we help ya with something?" Sonic asked glancing back at him for a second and then looking back at the game. "I wanna play! I wanna play now!" The kid whined. "Sorry dude, but you'll have to wait till we're done with the song. But I swear we we'll let you play as soon as the song ends" I added.

"You'll see, I'll tell my daddy you didn't let me play" he said and ran away. The song ended as soon as he left. We watched him exit the arcade, and a wave of worry washed over me as the kid entered the gym across the street. He then walked out with a muscular hedgehog that looked very much like him. Like an older and more muscular version of him. "Okay, so I guess that's his dad, maybe we can talk about this whole misunderstanding" Sonic sighed.

"He doesn't look like the type to talk problems over" I pointed out a little worried about Sonic and I. I could only imagine what the kid's dad was going to do to us. "You're right, come on!" Sonic said and grabbed my hand before running through the crowd. At the moment I was too concerned about escaping an ass whooping to focus on Sonic holding my hand. But my hard was beating fast either .

We went to the back of the arcade and went inside a photo booth. It was very small and dark inside. Almost suffocating, which made my heart continue to beat in a rapid rate. "Damn it, its not connected!" Sonic cussed under his breath. The seat was very small and Sonic was pressed really hard against me because of the lack of space.

Our arms and legs were touching and it was really hard for me to ignore that. I turned my head to him and our noses touched, and I could feel his breath on my muzzle. Good thing it was dark, otherwise the blush on my face could have been pretty obvious. At that moment it seemed as if...as if I was no longer in touch with reality. That moment just didn't seem real. "M-manic..." Sonic whispered softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered in return, wondering what he was possibly going to say to me. My hopes escalated for ridiculous and unrealistic things. "I think we could get out now" he said softly. It took a couple of seconds for me to understand the words that had just left his mouth. "Oh...oh! R-right" I replied with a nod. I got out of the photo both to allow Sonic get out as well.

I looked around quickly and found no sign of the kid's father, but I did see the kid himself playing the guitar hero machine. "What now?" I asked Sonic while I looked around the arcade. However, I got no response from the blue one. "Sonic?" I asked once again turning around to look at Sonic. All I saw was his blue little wagging tail sticking out from behind the machine. I moved behind him and questioned out loud, "What are you doing?"

"Connecting the machine" responded Sonic. He backed up in reverse and his tail made contact with me. I'm pretty sure my face turned into a tomato after his tail along with his backside. "A-aahh"

I quickly covered my mouth to prevent any more embarrassing sounds coming out of me and Sonic quickly stood up and turned around to look at me. "Uh...heheh..want to take some pictures together?" He asked with a light blush on his face. I nodded in agreement.

We got back inside the photo booth and sat next to each other. It was now lighted on the inside and there was a screen to select when to start taking pictures, next to a coin slot. But it was still very small. "Ah man!" Sonic whined while moving around trying to get comfortable. "Man it's too small in here"

"No shit"

Sonic sighed and thought for a minute about a solution. He looked thoughtful and scratched his chin. "Oh, I know...sit on my lap" he suggested. My face turned red once again at the bizarre suggestion. But at the same time I kind of wanted to know how it would feel to do so. On the other hand I couldn't seem suspicious, so I falsely overreacted. "N-no way man! I-I can't do that" I said.

"You know you wanna" Sonic replied with a wink that made me start to feel butterflies in my stomach once again. I mean, I did like him, but it was the close contact that made me nervous. His presence alone didn't. I crossed my arms and shook my head in response and he stopped asking for a couple of seconds. Then out of the sudden, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up before carefully pacing me on his lap.

The place was too small for me to squirm, so I didn't. "I hate you" I said simply. "Nah you don't" Sonic chuckled in a cocky manner as he stretched his hand to put the coin in the coin slot. It went in and the screen started to show multiple options that I could have cared less about. "Do you think my face will even come up?" I asked.

"Slide down a little and you will"

I did as Sonic did, but I kept on falling so he put his arms around my waist, kind of like a hug. I absently began to wag my tail because of this. It made my heart beat fast once again and it made me feel warm inside. Yeah, I know it sounds corny. So what? I liked the guy.

I just wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

We took a couple of pictures and I smiled normally in the first two and then I made faces on the rest. I wasn't sure if Sonic was going any facial expressions for the pictures, but it would soon be revealed when the pictures came out. Not to mention he removed one of his arms from my waist for one of the pictures.

We got out of the booth and looked at the pictures. In the first end second pictures Sonic and I were both smiling. We stuck our tongues out in the third, and he gave me side bunny ears in the rest of the photos since my hair was in the way. He also made faces.  
"You fail at giving bunny ears" I laughed while looking through the photos. "Oh yeah? Well you suck at making faces!" Sonic said sticking his tongue out at me and pulling down his right eyelid. "Oh shut up, what time is it?"

He took out his phone, a nice fancy Samsung Galaxy and checked the screen. "It's 9:50, unc's gonna close in ten minutes" Sonic said. "Unc?" I asked confused as to what in the world could that possibly mean. "It's just short for uncle. My uncle Chuck owns this place and that's why I get free coins for the games" Sonic explained with a chuckle. It did make sense though. "That's why you brought me here, isn't it? Because you get free coins?"

"Uh...honestly, yeah, but also because this is a really cool place"

Sonic explained looking a little embarrassed.

"Well then, since it's gonna close soon we should play one more game before leaving" I added. I really wanted to play Title Fight since it was one of the first games I played during my childhood and it brought back memories. I suggested it we walked over to the lonely machine.

It was no wonder that no one was playing this game with all the new ones. The game, although fun, had repetitive gameplay and graphics from the 90's, not to mention the sound wasn't too good. The machine was actually two combined into one. Each machine had two joysticks and they had a curved plastic on the front to resemble boxing gloves. The machine on the left was white with blue stripes and blue joysticks. The one on the right, my favorite, was white with red stripes and red gloves. I looked over at Sonic and saw that he didn't seem exited about playing.

"Uh Manic? I don't know how to play" Sonic said. I looked back at him with a smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach ya" trying not to laugh. It would be kinda mean, but this game had the easiest gameplay ever.

Sonic put a coin in the slot of the machine on the left and grabbed the joysticks in a hard grip. "Okay, so choose your boxer" I said watching the screen. He choose the only blond boxer and selected the championship. "Okay, so you're basically punching him by moving the joysticks back and fourth" I explained. He then moved his hands up and down. "No no no, not like that, dude"

"Then how? I don't get it, show me" Sonic whined. The match started and soon enough he started to get his ass kicked. I got behind him quickly without thinking, put my hands over his and began to throw punches at the red trouser enemy.

I focused on the game and threw punches and blocked at the precise moments. Soon enough I won the match, and that's when realized the real situation I was in. It looked wrong, I'll give you that. Sonic's tail was wagging furiously against me and my chest was on his back between his two back quills and my hands were on his warm and soft ones. I was so close to him, I could smell the faint trace of cologne.

"U-um maybe I should get off, I mean you know how to play now..." I said feeling a bit weird and uneasy. "Oh come on, do one more match with me just to make sure I understood" Sonic replied, although there was a certain tone in his voice. I couldn't identify it very well, though. He couldn't possibly be flirting with me, could he? I mean he had a girlfriend but...

The match started before I even knew it, so it was too late to move from where I was so it decided to stay and fight the fight. As I absently threw punches, I began to think about what was going on. I liked Sonic a bit more than a friend and I really enjoyed being this close to him but he already had a girlfriend. Besides, since Sonic wasn't very easily embarrassed maybe he didn't think it was a big deal, or that it looked wrong.

I moved away from him after I won the second match. "When's this place closing?" I asked. "Oh! Hold on, I'll be right back" Sonic said moving away from the machine and walking away. I waited for him by the game and looked around and noticed that people started to leave.

Sonic came back about five minutes later with a set of keys. "Okay, what happened?" I questioned curiously. Why would he gave those keys? What were they for?

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news are that my unc's gonna let us hang out here after he closes. The bad thing is that we're going to have to disconnect all the machines and take the coins out of the machines before we leave" Sonic explained. I looked around and saw the last few people leave the arcade. Chuck turned off some of the lights before heading out and locking the doors behind him. Less than half the place was lighted at this point.

It was dark and I was alone with Sonic. Just the two of us! I didn't know wether to be scared or excited. Although I was mostly excited. "You know I won't make you work so I'll do it all right now!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly and ran around the arcade with his super speed. He rarely uses it when I'm around, so I kinda forget about it.

He passed by me a couple of times and the force of the wind almost knocked me over a few times. He finished and stood next to me. "Hey, want some ice cream? He asked putting his hand on my shoulder and rubbing it. "Yeah sure, your uncle sells ice cream?" I questioned after agreeing to it.

"Uh yeah, didn't you see it when we came in?" Sonic asked with a sweatdrop. I felt embarrassed and replied "I didn't, heheh"

"Oh boy, you sure are a distracted one" he sighed. We went to the front of the arcade and went behind the counter. Against the wall, there was a small ice cream machine with some cups and cones beside it. No wonder I didn't see it. "What do you want, chocolate or vanilla?" He asked grabbing a cone. "Uh, chocolate" I quickly answered. He gave me a chocolate cone, I thanked him, and he got a vanilla one for himself. "You sure your uncle's okay with this?"

"Oh yeah ask me AFTER I gave you the ice cream, and yeah he's okay with this" Sonic answered with a short laugh. I leaned against one of the machines since the was nowhere to sit and talked to Sonic for a while. "So..." I began licking the ice cream, "what else does your uncle sell here besides the ice cream?" I asked. "Candy, soda, water...stuff like that for the kids who are playing in the arcade, y'know" he replied. "Ah"

Sonic's cell phone rang out of the sudden, blasting 'I was made for lovin' you' by Kiss throughout the empty and dim lighted arcade. He quickly took good phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" He answered. Shadow's voice was so loud even I could hear it and Sonic had to move his phone away from his ear. "Its 10:11! You said you would have Manic here by 10:10, where is he?!" Shadow growled through the phone. "Hey hey hey, calm down Shads, Manic is right here and we're still at the arcade"

"The arcade closes at ten!"

"Yeah well my uncle owns this place and he let us hang out here after closing"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well then, I'll put Manic on the phone" The blue hedgehog replied and handed me the phone. I took it, put it close to my ear and said, "Um...hi Shadow"

Amazingly, he didn't yell at me. "Hey Manic, are you okay?" Shadow asked in a low and gentle voice. The problem was that when Shadow didn't speak loudly, his voice sounded really deep, making it sound evil and creepy rather than comforting. But knowing he wasn't mad at me was comfort enough. "Yeah I'm good, don't you worry about a thing" I assured him. "I know what to do in case of an emergency: drop and roll" I added disguising the real meaning of that sentence from Sonic.

Shadow and I had discussed what to do in case of an emergency ever since the incident in Robotropolis. He even taught me how to fight. And by that I mean his dirty and violent style of fighting. He told me that if someone was trying to harm me in a public place, it was better to scream for help rather than fight. However, if I was in a place alone with my attacker then I could fight him and escape. In case Sonic tried to harm me, I would try to grab his phone and push him to the ground before running off. If the glass doors were locked then I would have to break the glass with something around me.

If there was nothing, then I would have to cover my face and run towards it with my elbow pointing at it and break it before running away.

"Yeah, even though I don't think there will be a fire...be careful" he continued. "Y-yeah"

I wasn't sure, but that may have meant that Shadow didn't think Sonic was capable of doing anything like that. It made made think about it. "Okay then, I'll see you at home, and don't take too long" Shadow said and hung up. I handed the phone back to Sonic and tried to eat my ice cream cream before it melted, but it was already melting. Some of it was already dripping on my hand. "Damn it!"

Sonic leaned against the machine next to me, trying to finish his melted ice cream as well. He scooted closer to me a bit and I saw him do so, but I paid no mind to it. "S-so what n-now?" He stuttered suspiciously. I looked at him and shrugged in response. Then his phone rang again.

"I was meant for loooovin' you baabeh!"

"H-hello?...oh hi Sal...no I'm hanging out with Manic at the arcade...I've never taken you here cause you don't like-...look Sal...no its not like...okay, I'm hanging up now, bye" then he hung up and turned his phone off. "Was that Sally?" I asked stupidly. "Yeah, it was her, she's really annoying!" He sighed. I raised an eyebrow at his response.

"If she's so annoying then why are you dating her?" I questioned. "Well...uh...when I thought you were dating Amy I got jealous...th-that I was going to be the only one in the group without a girlfriend, so I...asked her out" Sonic replied with hesitation. He sighed and stared at the ground looking unhappy. "I kinda regret it, y'know? Because she's such a perfectionist and is so feminine!"

I couldn't help to laugh at Sonic's reasons to dislike Sally. "Dude are you serious? She's a girl, of course she is feminine and a perfectionist...you know how women want everything done their way" I said with a short laugh. He blushed and looked away while mumbling "Sh-shut up"

I stopped laughing and tried to finish my ice cream while Sonic started to say something. "I prefer guys anyway"

My ears twitched at that statement and my heartbeat increased. I looked at him out of impulse. "R-really?" I asked feeling slight nervousness. My hands began to sweat and clean off the stickiness of my right hand. "Well yeah...I mean I'm openly bi, didn't Mina tell you?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye, which made me feel even more nervous if that was possible. "Why Mina?"

"Well yeah, not to be mean but she doesn't know how to keep a secret. Even though its not a secret in the first place I figured she would've told you something like that by now" Sonic explained pointing at me with what was left of his melted ice cream. Some of it dropped on the side of my neck and shoulder. "D-dude! Watch it!"

"...Sorry" he apologized hesitantly. He was looking at my shoulder and seemed to be thinking about something. "Something on your mind?" I asked. He then leaned in closer to me and whispered with pleading eyes, like puppy eyes. As if he wanted something from me. "I-I'll clean it for ya, if you let me" he whispered, almost seductively.

My heart continued to beat fast at the closeness between us. I liked it but feared it at the same time. In the back of my mind I feared that Sonic might not be the hedgehog I believed him to be, but I quickly pushed that thought aside. My tail began to wag and my piecing hit the machine a couple of times making a soft 'clank' sound.

Sonic grabbed my shirt by the shoulder and pulled it down until my shoulder was bare. I was looking straight ahead and had an idea of what he might try to do. 'H-he's not gonna lick or bite my neck ri-...?'

Sonic's warm tongue slid from the middle of my shoulder to my neck. I tilted my head to the opposite side, enjoying the feeling and obviously wanting more. I'm not really sure of what was going through my head at the moment, but all I know is that I didn't do anything to stop him.

Sonic continued to lick my neck and 'clean' the mess he had done, slowly but roughly. "Ah...So-onic" I moaned softly and quickly bit my lip to prevent myself from saying his name again. Then he pressed his soft lips on my neck and began to kiss it. He moved in front of me and put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I buried my face on his shoulder as he continued until he stopped. I looked at him when he stopped and said, "why did you stop?"

He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I wasn't very shocked about so, though. He licked my lips wanting to deepen the kiss, and I accepted with sight hesitation. It was amazing. His chest was against mine and I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine, and I could even taste some ice cream. It also made me feel many things at once, which was a bit confusing. I felt happy and loved, but I also felt guilty, and I couldn't remember why but I did. Strangest of all I felt lust which I thought I wasn't supposed to feel; I wasn't supposed to be able to feel so.

My small lungs soon gave up on me and I had to terminate the kiss to catch my breath, and so did Sonic. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and smiled lovingly. I returned his smile and kissed his cheek. Then he kissed my cheek and soon enough we were making out again. He broke the kiss and started kissing my neck again.

For that second, my mind traveled back to reality. Where was this going? Was it going further? And if it was, was now the time to stop it?

But those thoughts were rapidly brushed away by the foolish things my body was making me feel. For instance my pants were getting a bit...ahem...tighter. Sonic's hand began to rub my chest and soon traveled down lower and lower until it reached a certain destination. This time I couldn't control myself and let out a moan. Then another and another as Sonic's hand wouldn't stop.

"Sh-shit" I cussed shutting my eyes and hanging on to him for support. It was no doubt that lust was controlling my every move now. I began to pant, enjoying myself, and before I knew it my pants were around my ankles and I was turned around against the machine. His other hand grabbed the side of my boxers and was about to pull them down. My lust and pleasure turned into fear in a blink of an eye. I got that deja vù feeling and quickly turned around and raised my knee with all my might and hit him on the stomach, making him back away holding his stomach. "Ugh!"

Then I pulled up my pants and took a step back before kicking him in the family jewels with all my strength. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain when my foot made contact with him. He fell back on the ground holding the (probably) swollen area and grunted in pain. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID 'NO'!" he yelled. His eyes were watery and a vein was pooping from his forehead.

The sight of him on the ground and his words made me realize that he wasn't going to force me to do anything I didn't want to. That I had overreacted at the situation. My mouth felt dry, but I forced myself to speak, "S-Sonic I'm...I'm really sorry-..."

"Did you really have to do that?! Fucking shit Manic!" He yelled. "I'm sorry, I acted on impulse I swear!" I responded, truly sorry and hoping that he would accept my apology even though it was really unlikely. "L-look..." He began  
as he slowly got up using the machine for support. "Look Manic just...just go home" Sonic grunted.

I turned around and walked towards the door. I pushed it and walked outside into the cold night air. I walked through the empty parking lot and then into sidewalk thinking about what had just happened. Not only was Sonic mad at me, but he had just cheated on Sally. Despite he no longer liking her it was still wrong.

A black Toyota Paseo passed by and parked by the sidewalk. The passenger door opened and Shadow stepped out of the car with a gray metal baseball bat on his right hand and walked towards me. He looked greatly concerned. "Manic are you okay? Where's Sonic?" He asked softly. The engine of the car was turned off and Farrell came out from the driver's side. "Ya okay, boy?"

"I-I'm fine really, Sonic is still at the arcade" I explained, but he seemed unconvinced. "You stuttered, is something wrong? Did he do something to you?" my brother interrogated. "I'm fine, seriously...I just wanna go home...please" I replied. "Okay, but we'll talk about this later" Farrell added. He went around the vehicle and got inside, Shadow opened his door and pulled the seat back before getting in the backseat and pulling the front seat back as it was. I got on the front seat and closed the door.

Farrell turned the engine back on and waited a few minutes before driving. "Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Farrell asked angrily. I opened my mouth to answer but he spoke before I could get the chance to. "Its 11:30 in the night! Almost midnight!"

"Actually its 11:48" Shadow corrected, not really helping my case. "Shadow told my Sonic would have you back by ten, 10:30 the latest. Can I know what in the world you two were doing?" once again. All they have done so far is interrogate me and I wasn't really on the mood, but I do sort of deserve it for leaving them waiting and worrying about me. "We were just...just talking and playing at the arcade" I responded.

Unfortunately Farrell noticed that I was lying and glanced at me for a second before glancing back to the road shaking his head. "If you two did it, even if it was consensual" Shadow said, "I swear to God that I'll kick his ass so hard I'll break his coccyx."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, that was chapter 8, did you guys like it? Please let me know what you think will happen in chapter 11 (the next two chpaters will be more flashbacks, dont wworry, they will explain why Manic are weird hehe. Also, school started for me, so i wont update as often, BUT between studying for the practice SAT, doing community service and doing homework I will find time to write chapters. It'll just take a while :/

But don't worry, I will finish this story, with alternative endings and all. Just bear with me and be patient, please DX

Anyway, sorry about the rant. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review ;P bai~

Ps: I apologize in advance in case there are mistakes, because I am writting all these chapters from my phone and auto correct "fixes" my words.


End file.
